In a Different World
by dragonchild247
Summary: 3 cities are destroyed by rampaging Pokemon. As it turns out, Ash's father wasn't exactly who he thought. When Ash and Sabrina show up in Domino City, yeah, things might get a little confusing for everyone. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**In a Different World**

**Author:** Ok. This is my second Pokémon Yu-Gi-Oh x-over and I hope this one does a little better than my first.

**Reminder:** I do not own Pokémon or Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do own two characters named Shika Nakamura and her little sister Kali Nakamura. Also…well, Atem will be in it with his own body, but he won't show up right away. Again, try and bear with me, please.

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

**Pokémon World; Saffron City**

Sabrina sat in her bedroom staring at the floor blankly. Her dream was bothering her and it surprised her that it was so vivid. She knew there was a boy who was obviously taller than her in her dream.

He had chestnut brown hair, pure blue eyes, and he was pale. He was handsome, she could tell but she wouldn't say he was drop dead gorgeous—she just wasn't that way for very many guys.

Sabrina sighed and rose to her feet. She changed into her short dress and knee high, heeled boots. She walked out of her bedroom. She headed straight for the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Instead, she found her mother making breakfast.

Her mother was humming a tune that she had often sung as a lullaby before Sabrina discovered her powerful ESP. She looked at her daughter and smiled warmly. "Did you sleep ok?" She asked.

Sabrina shrugged and sighed, "I had a dream." She explained it—down to the last detail—to her mother and saw her reaction. "Mom?"

Mom had wide eyes. "You've never had that vivid of a dream before." She said. "Perhaps it was a vision?"

Sabrina shrugged as she sat down at the table. "I don't know." She muttered. "I just wish I knew what it meant."

Sabrina's Pokémon, Kadabra walked into the kitchen, obviously sensing Sabrina's worry and confusion. "Ka?" He asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Don't worry." She replied.

Mom and Kadabra could tell that she was distracted by the thoughts of her dream.

Sabrina played her dream back in her mind, trying to make sense of it—if any—but didn't have much luck. She sighed and gave up. _I have a gym to tend to._ She thought. _That's more important than any dream or vision._

Suddenly, there was a very loud explosion from outside. It shook everything, sending shivers down Sabrina's spine. Her father burst through the door and said, "Come quickly."

Mom and Sabrina followed him to the outside and they saw a large horde of Pokémon attacking the city. "What's going on?" Sabrina cried.

The Pokémon of Space, Palkia appeared and roared. He flew to Sabrina and her parents and blocked the attacks of the rampaging Pokémon.

"Palkia is helping us?" Sabrina breathed.

"Not us." Her father said. "You."

"Why me?" Demanded Sabrina. Her eyes ached. "It's not fair!"

Her father grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Life is never fair." He snapped. "Now listen to me. Palkia is here to take you someplace safe."

Sabrina wanted to argue but knew that it would get her nowhere fast. So instead, she nodded and her father released her shoulders.

Palkia opened a portal and a powerful wind began to draw things toward it.

Sabrina looked at her mother and father who were going to stay behind. As tears moistened her eyes, she made the biggest smile she could manage. "I love you." She said.

Her parents smiled warmly. "We love you too." They replied.

Sabrina stepped through the portal and it closed behind her.

Palkia flew off and Saffron City was destroyed. He needed 3 other people to save. Fortunately, he knew where they were located.

- - - - - - - -

**Pokémon World; Viridian City**

Two girls were walking from the Viridian City Gym. They were obviously sisters—one was older than the other and taller too. They had deep, emerald green eyes and raven black hair. The older stopped abruptly. "What is that?" She muttered. "Kali, send out Lucario and see what he can pick up."

"Right, Shika." Kali replied, took out a red and white sphere—red on top and white on the bottom. She pressed the button on it and it expanded immediately. "Go! Lucario!"

In a flash of bright white light, Lucario came out of his pokéball. He closed his eyes, knelt down, and placed his paw on the ground. His aura scanned through the area and found something off. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Kali and let out grunts that she seemed to understand.

Kali nodded. "Obviously there are wild Pokémon on a rampage and heading towards Viridian City." She told her sister.

Shika held back the urge to roll her eyes. _I know what he said, Kali._ She thought bitterly. "Return Lucario." She ordered and her sister obeyed, returning Lucario to his rightful pokéball. "We need to find someplace to hide." She knelt down in front of her sister. After Kali got onto her back, she stood and ran off.

Suddenly—and out of nowhere—there was an explosion at the Viridian City Gym. Then a bunch of wild, rampaging Pokémon ran through the town.

Shika picked up her pace, but she tripped sending herself and her sister to the ground.

Palkia suddenly appeared and deflected the attacks from the berserk Pokémon. He roared and opened a swirling vortex.

Shika and Kali looked at each other. Shika stood as the wind rushed past her ears, making them numb. She took her sister's hand and held it tight. "I don't know where this thing goes," she said, "but something tells me it'll lead us to safety."

Kali nodded. "Wherever you go, I go too." She replied. She and her older sister jumped into the portal and it closed behind them.

Palkia flew off and Viridian City was destroyed. He needed one more—Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and he would be fairly hard to find, but not for long.

- - - - - - - -

**Pokémon World; Pallet Town**

Ash sat outside, staring up at the sky with his best friend Pikachu sitting next to him. He began to wonder why his mother wanted to talk to him. Then he drifted off as to how and why Misty disappeared—it didn't make sense to him.

His mother, Mrs. Ketchum ran to him. "Ash!" She called.

He stood and Pikachu stood with him. "Hey mom." He replied.

Mrs. Ketchum panted slightly. "There's something I've been needing to tell you." She explained. "And I need you to listen carefully."

Ash nodded slowly.

Mrs. Ketchum took a deep breath and said, "Your father wasn't the man you think he was. He was a Trainer, yes, but he wasn't—"

An explosion in a distance cut her off. Then a horde of wild, berserk Pokémon came running in their direction.

Mrs. Ketchum grabbed her son and held him close as Palkia blocked the attacks. She looked up and gasped.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Asked Ash with horror in his voice.

Mrs. Ketchum looked at her son. "No time." She cried. Her eyes moistened. "Your father was—"

Palkia cut her off with a roar and opened a portal. He roared again.

"Wait!" Ash shouted as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "What about my dad!"

Mrs. Ketchum shoved her son into the portal as he shouted to her and it closed. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I should have told you long before this." She placed her hand over her heart and clutched her shirt. "I'm sorry I never told you about your father." Tears slid down her cheeks.

Pallet Town was destroyed as Palkia flew off. Tears flew from Palkia's eyes, feeling sorry for those who just lost their loved ones.

- - - - - - - -

**Yu-Gi-Oh World**

_**Dream…**__Seto felt odd and he didn't feel normal. He looked around, but only saw darkness. He then began to run—not really knowing why, he only knew he had to run. He heard something coming after him but he didn't look over his shoulder to see what it was._

_There was a silhouette of a girl, who looked about a year younger than him, appeared. She was distant and didn't seem like she was getting any closer._

_Seto tripped over something and fell flat on his face. He got to his hands and knees and looked up. He was surprised to see that the girl was standing right in front of him, just staring blankly._

_She was pale, with dark green hair that could be mistaken for black, cold, piercing, dark blue eyes, and high sharp cheekbones. She wore heeled boots reached up to her knees and a short dress. She looked to be a year younger than him._

_Seto slowly rose to his feet and stared at her. "Who are you?" He asked._

_The girl said nothing. She faded and the darkness came down onto Seto__**…End of Dream**_

Seto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock on his mobile phone. He opened his eyes and shut off his alarm and eventually crawled off the sofa in his office at Kaiba Corp. He hated pulling all-nighters and knew that it made him barely spend time with Mokuba. He groaned slightly and stretched. "Damn it." He muttered as he slowly strolled to his desk.

It was a little frustrating trying to work when you're a little distracted, and Seto was more than just a little distracted—he was a lot distracted because his dream, for whatever reason, was still vivid in his mind.

He leaned back in his computer chair, tilted his head back as he closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples with his first and second fingers. He began to play back his dream, trying to come up with a logical explanation for it but nothing made sense. "You know," he murmured to himself. "Screw it. I've got work to do." He straightened and worked on his project.

The girl's face was still fresh in his mind, distracting him again. She was pretty, Seto could tell but he wouldn't say she was gorgeous. Her cold, blank stare was what sent shivers down his spine.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate. He finally gave up and left his office, heading home to see his brother.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well, it was probably a bad start since several people are dead because of the rampaging Pokémon and Ash's father isn't quite what Ash knew him as. Review please. If possible, tell me what needs improvement and I'll try to improve it. I'm always open to other's opinions, unless yer going to be a total jerk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Seto sat in homeroom, listening to Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan talk about a new game. It irritated him to hear the Geek Squad's annoying voices. Luckily, he was distracted by his dream from this morning, which seemed to drown out everything around him.

Sadly, his dream got him so distracted that he zoned out.

_**Dream…**__Once again, Seto had no idea where he was. What was worse, he knew that he wasn't himself. He saw two girls curled together in a corner holding each other. He could tell that they were sisters. For whatever reason, he felt a little sorry for them._

_The older girl had long, raven black hair while her sister had short hair that was the same color. They both had deep, emerald green eyes and they were both pale. The older girl wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, tennies, and she had six little, red and white balls attached to her black belt. She looked to be about 15 or 16._

_Her sister, however, looked to be Mokuba's age. She wore a tan t-shirt, a blue jean skirt, tennies and six little, red and white spheres attached to her pink belt. She looked up at him with pleading, moist, and bloodshot eyes. __**…End of dream**_

Seto snapped back to reality and shook his head. It annoyed him to have such vivid dreams that seemed to stay in his mind. He started to play back the dream in his mind and wondered whom those two girls were. He shook his head again, closed his eyes, placed his first and second fingers on his temples, and rubbed them.

For whatever reason, he just couldn't think straight and it irritated him to no end it seemed like. He wasn't upset over lack of sleep—he had gone without sleep for a lot longer before—but these dreams he kept getting bothered him. They were too vivid, too real.

Real. Now that was something Seto didn't believe that his dreams were at all. Dreams were just part of sleeping that annoyed him and sometimes worried him—only the dreams that worried him were haunting memories of his stepfather Gozaburo, memories that he much preferred to keep locked away.

Yugi saw how the great CEO was acting and he was a little worried. _I hope he's ok._ He thought. _Kaiba's been acting like this for a while now. He never acts like this._

Once school was over, Seto hurried off to the limo when something seemed to call to him. He stopped abruptly and looked around.

Nothing. It was probably just his imagination.

However, Seto felt that he had to go check it out. "Go get my brother." he ordered his driver sharply. "I'll walk home."

The driver did as he was told.

Once the limo was out of sight, Seto started to follow the strange sensation he had that seemed to get stronger the closer he got. Next thing he realized was that he was in a filthy, dark alley. "Just fucking great." He hissed.

A powerful gust of wind came through, almost knocking him off his feet. A portal opened and out came a girl who looked a year younger than him. She had long, dark green hair that could be mistaken for black and pale skin. She wore a short, red and black dress and black heeled boots that reached up to her knees.

Out of instinct, Seto caught her and fell flat onto his back with the girl on top of him. He saw the portal close and the wind finally died down. He was a little dazed and confused as the unconscious girl lied on top of him. Once he regained his thoughts, he carefully sat up and held the girl in his arms.

She was pretty, he had to admit but she wasn't gorgeous in his opinion. Her cheekbones were high and sharp and she had a smooth, slender face. There was something about her that told Seto that she wasn't normal and he was going to discover that the hard way.

He sighed, got her onto his back, and he rose to his feet making sure he didn't drop her. He walked off, sticking to the cleaner alleys to avoid the public eye. He was irritated, his back was a mess, and he had an unconscious girl with him—as if his day couldn't get any worse.

The girl let out a faint moan and breathed onto his neck, sending shivers down his spine. It was a good thing she didn't wake up, or she would have demanded him to tell her what was going on.

Seto heard something hit the ground. He knew it sounded like a card, so he stopped and he looked down.

It was a card all right, but it wasn't his. In fact, it was hers. It had her picture on it and writing that was obviously her name.

Seto knelt down and carefully picked it up. He studied it for a long moment and got frustrated with the writing. So he stuffed the card into his pocket and stood, but almost dropped her.

- - - - - - - -

Yugi walked past the park on their way back to the Turtle Game Shop when wind suddenly gusted past, almost knocking him down. He stared in awe as a portal opened and a boy around 10 fell through and hit the ground.

Once the portal closed, the wind died down.

Yugi knelt down next to him. "What the hell?" He muttered in unison.

The boy wore a black shirt, blue jeans, black and white tennies, a blue vest, green gloves, a strange red and white cap, and a large mouse-like monster with him. He had black hair and was pale.

The creature was yellow with black tipped ears, red cheeks, and a lightning bolt-shaped tail with brown at the base, and brown stripes on its back. Over all, it was cute.

Yugi got the boy onto his back while he tried to carry the cute, large, yellow mouse-like monster. He hurried home as fast as he could.

- - - -

A gust of wind blew through an abandoned warehouse and a portal opened. Two girls—Shika and Kali Nakamura—fell through and hit the ground. The portal closed and the wind died off. Shika's eyes fluttered and they slowly opened. She had no idea where they were, but knew they couldn't stay there forever. She woke up her sister and they curled into a corner together.

Kali was whimpering and Shika held her close.

"Shh." Shika whispered. "We'll get out of this." She sighed. "Te amo." ("I love you." I learned it in Latin Class)

That quieted her sister. "Te amo." She muttered.

Saying that phrase seemed to be the only thing that helped calm Kali down. It was a phrase that Shika learned before their parents died so long ago. Pain that she much preferred to keep locked away, deep in her memories.

The Nakamura girls closed their eyes and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - -

**Turtle Game Shop**

The black haired lad opened his brown eyes slowly. It was obvious that he had no idea where he was, but he still managed to whisper, "Pikachu!"

Yugi hurried to him. "Hey." Yugi said. "Are you ok?"

The boy sat up abruptly and stared at them. "Y-Yeah." He stammered. "Wh-Who are…you?"

Yugi smiled. "I'm Yugi Muto." He replied calmly. "And you are?"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." He introduced. "Where's Pikachu?"

Yugi pointed to the large, yellow mouse-like creature on the armrest of the chair. "You mean him?" He asked.

Ash shot off the couch, knocking Yugi back, and picked up his friend. "Pikachu." He called softly. "Pikachu. Speak to me buddy."

Pikachu opened its eyes slowly and looked at Ash. "Pikachu?" He muttered.

Ash smiled with relief. "Hey buddy." He whispered. "How are you?"

Pikachu smiled in return. "Pikachu." He answered.

"That's good to here." Ash said, as if understanding Pikachu's language.

Yugi rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "What is…Pikachu?"

Ash looked at Yugi. "Pikachu is an electric Pokémon."

_Pokémon?_ Thought Yugi. _That sounds a little strange, but Pikachu looks cute._

Ash spotted Yugi's deck on the coffee table. "What are those?"

Yugi glanced at his deck. "They're Duel Monster cards."

_Duel Monsters? _Ash thought. _Whoa. That sounds so cool._ "Wait. Where am I?"

Yugi looked around the living room, as if to say "Isn't it obvious?" but instead he said, "Domino City, Japan. Yer in my house at the Turtle Game Shop."

Ash blinked as he looked around the living room. "Kinda small, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Well…so am I." Yugi expected a voice in his mind to make a teasing remark but remembered that he no longer had the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto walked into the living room from the shop part of the house. He looked at Ash and smiled. "It's good to see that you're all right."

Ash bowed his head slowly. "Thank you."

Solomon cocked his head to one side. "But…shouldn't you be in school?"

"Uh?" Ash asked. "I'm a Pokémon Trainer."

Solomon stared at the black haired boy with confusion.

Yugi quickly stepped in. "Grandpa," he announced, "I think we'll find out what he means later."

Solomon looked at his grandson, but nodded and left to the adjoining kitchen.

Yugi looked at Ash and bowed. "Sorry. But…around here, people your age are in school not doing what you do."

Ash growled, "So your saying I should be going to school?"

Sighing, Yugi nodded slowly.

"Hello?" A girl's voice called. "Solomon! Yugi! Anyone home?" Her voice was far too familiar to Ash and he ran to the front with Pikachu at his heels.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Who do you think it is? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

Ash ran to the front with Pikachu at his heels but stopped short and stared at the girl.

She was a little taller than he was. She had short red hair up in a ponytail and aqua green eyes. She was pale and wore a short yellow tank top, blue jean shorts, and red and white tennies. Her eyes grew wide, just staring at Ash. She couldn't believe it. She blushed and threw her arms around him. "Ash!" She cried with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it! When did you get here?"

Ash was surprised but he eventually returned her embrace. "A little while ago, Misty." He answered. "When did you get here?" He let go of her but was surprised that she didn't let go of him yet.

Misty looked at him. "A few months ago." She replied. "I've been here ever since. How are my sisters? How's Brock? How's your mom?" She gasped, as her eyes grew wide. "How did you get here?"

"Uh…a Pokémon came to Pallet Town and opened some sort of portal. Luckily, Pikachu is still with me."

Misty looked at Pikachu and released Ash. She picked up Pikachu and hugged it. "Oh Pikachu!" She cried. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Pikachu smiled brightly and chattered in her ear.

It was confusing to Ash. Misty was here and she seemed to have changed. She used to smack him and yell at him when he said something or did something wrong or stupid, now she was hugging him and crying and bombarding him with so many questions.

- - - -

**Kaiba mansion**

Much to Seto's surprise, Mokuba wasn't home yet. Then he remembered that his brother had asked him to go to a friend's house after school this morning—so he had sent the driver to Mokuba's school all for nothing. He sighed and made it to the sofa in the very large living room. He then set the girl onto it and lied her down. He then tossed a blanket over her and walked away.

Suddenly, the girl's hand shot out and snatched his wrist—so quickly and so hard that it startled him and he looked at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks from her closed eyes. "Please don't leave." She pleaded weakly. "I don't want to be alone."

Sighing, Seto sat down next to her on the sofa. He was a little irritated by her, but for whatever reason he could feel her fear and sadness. He felt his eyes ache but no tears ever came.

The girl released his wrist and placed her hand over her stomach. It only took a moment for him to realize that she was finally asleep. She looked peaceful, but there was something around her neck that caught his eye.

Seto leaned over her to get a closer look.

Much to his surprise, it was a silver heart shaped locket on a silver chain. It had a gem in the middle with writing along the side.

Seto picked it up and opened the locket.

Inside was a picture a man and woman, possibly her parents. They were both smiling. The woman looked very beautiful.

Seto closed the locket and let it fall to her chest. He looked down at the floor.

What was wrong with him? He would have gotten up and walked away while she slept but something made him stay. Of course, she had asked him to. That could have been the reason, but he never said he would stay so he could easily have gotten up and left. Plus, she was too exact to the girl he saw in his dream earlier this morning. Who was she?

Seto pulled out her ID card from his pocket to examine it again. He was getting frustrated with the writing on it so he tossed it onto the armrest at the girl's head.

- - - - - - - -

**Abandoned warehouse**

Kali woke up and looked up at her sister's sleeping face. To her horror, Shika's face was flushed and not because she was blushing. She placed her hand on Shika's forehead and felt it burning. "Oh no." She muttered. "Shika has a fever."

Shika opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Don't be stupid, Kali." She whispered weakly. "I'm fine. I've dealt with worse." She pinched her eyes shut and groaned in agony.

Kali's eyes grew wide with horror. "Shika!" She cried.

She panted heavily. "F-Find…help." She muttered.

Kali shook her head. "I'm not leaving you." She protested.

"Just do it." Shika snapped and groaned again. She sent out her trusted Ninetales. "I'll…be…fine. Fox will…be…here…with me."

Kali swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded understanding. She stood up and hurried out of the warehouse.

Shika's Ninetales, Fox curled up against her to keep her warm.

Shika wrapped her arms around Fox's neck. She closed her eyes but didn't want to sleep. She had made her sister go get help and she felt guilty for it.

- - - -

Kali wandered around, seeing that it was late at night, hoping to find someone to help. Of course, she kept getting strange feelings by all of them. Then she felt something unusual and she headed towards the pulsing. She ran down a deserted, filthy, dark alley and was almost knocked off her feet by a powerful gust of wind.

A portal opened and a boy, looking the same height as her sister fell through. He had spiky black hair with violet tips, blonde bangs, and a few blonde streaks running up his hair like lightning bolts. It was obvious he wasn't from any place Kali was familiar with by how he was dressed, with a blue cape on his shoulders and everything. He had bronze colored skin and had a nice light build to his body.

He hit her, knocked down Kali, and she landed on her back. She watched in awe as the portal closed. She was dazed after the impacted of the concrete against her body.

The boy looked like he was 17 to 18 but he could have been older. He slowly got up, shook his head to clear it, and cursed in a language Kali was nowhere near familiar with. He spotted her and helped her sit up slowly. "Forgive me." He apologized. "I had no idea you were there." His violet eyes showed worry for her.

Kali was still dazed but she eventually regained all of her thoughts. She liked how his aura felt around her and she knew that he could help, because she trusted him already. She smiled. "It's fine." She replied and saw his face soften. "I'm ok." Her smile faded. "But…my sister isn't doing so well."

He went into worry. "Your sister?" He muttered.

Kali nodded as she stood and helped him up. She grabbed his hand and led him to the old, abandoned warehouse where her sister was.

- - - - - - - -

Fox saw Kali with a stranger and she growled and snarled.

Kali released the boy's hand, walked up to Fox, knelt down, and stroked the girl Ninetales' fur gently. "It's ok, Fox." She whispered softly. "He's here to help."

The boy just stood in awe at the sight of Shika.

Once Fox calmed down, Kali looked at the boy and said, "It's ok. You can come over now."

He nodded slowly and cautiously treaded towards the girls. He knelt down next to Shika.

She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him. "Who…are you?" She demanded weakly.

He bowed his head politely. "I am Atem." He answered.

Shika snarled. "_He_ was…all…you…could f-find?" She hissed softly. She didn't trust him about as far as she could throw him.

Atem held back the urge to snap at the black haired beauty. "Give me a chance is all I ask of you." He told her.

Shika closed her eyes. "Fine." She murmured. "That doesn't mean…I'm going to…like it." She let out a loud groan in agony.

Atem placed his hand on her forehead and felt her burning up, like she was on fire. He took off his cape and tossed it over her body. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't a doctor. He was a pharaoh of Egypt and he had no idea why a large, white and purple creature—that looked like a strange dragon or a very, very large dinosaur—tossed him out of the afterlife and onto Kali.

Shika felt the warmth of his body left behind on his cape and she could smell such a sweet scent coming from it. She heard her sister and Atem talking while Fox growled, but they all sounded distant:

"Fox is very protective." Kali told Atem. "She won't let you."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Atem demanded. "She needs a hospital."

_No hospitals._ Thought Shika. Please. _No hospitals. I'm begging you. I'll be fine. Just no hospitals._

"Aaah!" Atem shouted and there was a loud thud—which sounded distant—that made Shika open her eyes. Fox was on top of him and he was trying to keep her from snapping at his face.

Shika's vision was blurry and dark, but she could see outlines at least. "Fox!" She cried. Her voice sounded distant too, which scared her. "Stop!"

Atem and Fox both looked at her. Fox got off of him and he hurried to her.

Shika's eyes closed and then she felt like she was being carried. She then blacked out and remembered nothing.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Uh-oh. Shika's got a very high fever and it sounds like its rising. Let's hope Atem and Kali can find someone who can help her. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

**Kaiba mansion**

Seto's head went limp and his chin hit his chest, snapping him awake. He looked at the girl and saw that she was slowly waking up too. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

The girl opened her eyes and stared at him. Her eyes look like they were dead and her face was blank as she just stared at him.

Seto felt shivers run down his spine. "Who are you?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

The girl said it but it was too low for him to hear.

Seto bent down some to hear her better.

The girl repeated it. It was louder, but he still couldn't make it out.

Seto bent down closer.

"Sabrina." She whispered very, very low and weak for a third time.

Seto straightened and nodded understanding. "I'm Seto Kaiba." He introduced. "But I'd prefer it if you call me Kaiba."

Sabrina just nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed. Within seconds she was asleep again.

Seto sighed and stood up, but he didn't move. So he picked her off the couch and carried her to a spare bedroom. He laid her in bed and checked her forehead.

She felt a little warmer than normal so he tossed another blanket over her.

Seto left but he suddenly stopped at the doorway. It made him uncomfortable not being able to want to leave her. He turned, strolled over, pulled up a chair, and sat down next to the bed. _This is not good for my reputation._ He thought bitterly. _It seems like I'm getting soft and I don't need anyone to find that out._

"…Don't…have…stay." Sabrina muttered. Her sentence wasn't coherent, which explained why she only said her name.

Seto shook his head. "I don't have to." He told her. "But…I want to."

A very small, weak smile crossed her lips.

- - - - - - - -

**Hospital**

Shika slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust. She hated the idea of being in a hospital and what was worse was that she couldn't afford it. Much to her surprise, Kali and Atem were in the room with her.

Kali shot to her feet and threw her arms around Shika's neck. "I was so scared!" She cried. "The doctors said that there was a slim chance that your fever wouldn't break. I'm glad it did!"

Sighing, Shika returned her sister's embrace. "You know I can't afford this." She whispered.

Atem smiled. "Luckily, I called for some help with that." He announced. His smile faded and he rubbed his earlobe with his hand. "Sadly, I got an ear full of Yugi shouting and demanding to know how I'm back."

Shika pushed Kali back. "How did you manage to get him in here and to stay with you?" She asked.

Kali blushed. "I…kinda told them that…he was your boyfriend." She answered sheepishly. "I'm surprised that they bought it and allowed him to stay with you and me."

Shika held back the urge to yell and scold her sister for lying to them, but instead—with the corner of her mouth and eyebrow twitching—she said, "I see. And. How did Atem take that?"

Kali released her sister with a very sheepish smile. "The same way you are now." She replied. "I managed to convince him to roll with it. They also asked me why he was dressed the way he is, and…I told them that he just came from a convention."

Shika looked at her sister and her accomplice with such confusion that it almost made Atem laugh. "What convention?" She groaned.

Kali blushed a deep red. "Well, there was a newspaper I found that mentioned a Comic-Con, so I used that."

Atem nodded, now also blushing with a sheepish smile playing across his lips. "I had several nurses complementing on how I looked and hoped I got best dressed…whatever that means."

Shika growled. "I can't _believe_ you told them all of that. You should know better Kali."

Kali threw her arms up into the air. "Oh, _now_ you scold me about lying!"

Atem stepped in and said, "I really do not think it is a very good time to argue."

Shika shot a death glare at him. "You stay out of this! She's _my_ sister!"

"He saved your life!" Kali snapped. "You should at least be thanking him!"

Shika sneered. "I didn't ask for _his_ help."

"No." Atem said. "But your sister did!"

"Ehem." Someone coughed finally putting an end to the 3-way argument. It was the doctor that treated Shika. He walked in and checked Shika's temperature. "Good to know that it has gone down dramatically." He looked at Atem and smiled. "You should be grateful."

Atem sweat dropped as he blushed, smiled, and scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "Y-Yes."

Shika rolled her eyes and glared at her sister, who also sweat dropped with a sheepish smile. _I'll deal with you later._ She thought.

The doctor left. "Yugi and Solomon Muto should be here soon. You'll be able to leave in a few hours."

Kali threw her arms around Shika's neck again. "That's great!"

Shika pushed her sister away and sighed.

Kali giggled as she ran out the door. "I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone!"

Shika and Atem sighed with a sweat drop. "I'll deal with her later." Groaned Shika. "I dislike her sometimes, but she _is_ my sister."

"Obviously." Atem muttered. He looked at Shika. "So…how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She replied bitterly. "…So…I guess…thank you."

"You are welcome." Atem said.

- - - - - - - -

"Hi!" Called Kali as she bounded up to Yugi and his grandfather. "I'm Kali Nakamura, Shika's little sister."

Yugi sweat dropped as Solomon chuckled. "Oh." Yugi muttered. "H-Hi. I'm Yugi Muto. This is my grandfather, Solomon Muto."

He bowed politely.

Kali bowed in return. "Nice to meet you both." She said. "I'm really glad you're going to help us some. As I'm assuming Atem told you, Shika and I don't have much money to pay for everything."

Solomon smiled. "We're always happy to help others."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "So…uh…where's Atem?"

Kali scratched her cheek as she blushed and smiled with embarrassment. "I left him with my sister. Don't worry. Shika might not like very many people, but she doesn't have the heart to severely injure anyone. Especially in her current condition."

"Is she all right?" Asked Yugi.

Kali nodded. "The doctors are allowing her to leave in a few hours. They say her fever went down dramatically."

"That is very good to know." Solomon said. "You must be a very proud to have a strong, older sister like Shika."

Kali's smile brightened, embarrassment completely vanished. "You better believe it!"

Yugi and Solomon laughed.

- - - -

Atem and Shika were talking—actually, Atem was trying to get Shika to talk and it proved difficult. He sat down in the chair Kali was sitting in before.

This seemed to offend Shika. "Don't you have a home to go to?" She snapped.

Atem didn't flinch. All he said was, "I do, but it's been gone for over a millennia."

Shika's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she looked at him. "What?" She breathed.

Atem figured out that this might keep her talking. "It's true." He continued. "I am a 5000 year old pharaoh of ancient Egypt."

Shika scoffed, "That explains the perfect posture, correct grammar, and the way yer dressed." She smirked. "Keh. So if you're a pharaoh, then yer some sort of political ruler, right?"

Atem nodded.

Shika closed her eyes and sighed.

The long, awkward silence sank in between them. At last Atem said, "Your sister is very loyal to you."

"Yeah. Well. I pretty much raised her." Shika almost sounded like she was bragging to him.

"What about your family?"

"Our mother and father are dead. Have been for a long time. Giovanni of the Viridian City Gym raised us. Giovanni was also the leader of Team Rocket, an organization of crooks and thieves who steal Pokémon."

"Is that why you are the way you are?"

Shika opened her eyes and glared at him. She sat up abruptly with anger in her eyes that could potentially scare the great Thief King Bakura. "I do NOT _steal_ Pokémon!"

Atem wished he bit his tongue before he asked that question. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Forgive me. That was not what I meant."

"Keh. Then what the fuck did you mean?"

Atem hesitated and tried to pick his words carefully before he offended her again. "With your parents deceased…you would act stressed and very protective of yourself and your sister around others."

Shika sneered. "I never get stressed. Protective, yes I will admit it, but I never get stressed." She flopped back into bed and closed her eyes. "Just go away, and leave me alone!"

"You'll be getting out in a few hours."

"I don't need you to remind me!"

Atem flinched and rose to his feet. "Shika—" He broke off, thinking better of it, and left the room.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** No Ash and Misty catch up in this chapter. Sorry. I'm still trying. Please review. Um…if Shika sounds like someone familiar and you tell me, I will understand (I probably didn't plan it that way, but I'll go with it anyway). Plus, I know I said Giovanni raised Shika and Kali, just…please try to grin and bear it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

The next morning Misty managed to get Ash to go with he to school, while Pikachu stayed behind. With them was also Kali Nakamura, Shika's little sister. Fortunately, Solomon filled out all the papers that said that Ash and Kali were relatives visiting. Solomon also filled out papers for Shika and Atem saying the same thing.

Little did they know, Seto had also managed to get Sabrina to Domino High—of course, he never said she was a relative visiting, he only said she was visiting.

During lunch Shika wanted nothing to do with Yugi, Atem, and their friends (Seto Kaiba not included) so she sat as far away from them as possible.

Joey leaned towards Yugi and whispered, "Any idea why Kaiba has a girl with him?"

Yugi looked towards Seto and saw that his blonde friend was right. "Not a clue." He answered. He smiled slightly and added, "But she is pretty."

"Yeah, so is Shika and she ain't anywhere near us." Joey pointed out. He, Tristan, and Téa knew that Shika wasn't related to Yugi in any way, shape, or form but they knew how to keep it a secret for as long as they could. "But ya know, it's scary to know how smart that girl is. Shika's in all the same classes as Kaiba."

Yugi sighed and said, "Don't worry, Joey."

Atem looked at Téa and saw that she was focused on Shika who sat in the corner away from everyone. He looked at Shika and thought she was being a little too distant with all sorts of people and wished she would talk to someone.

He got his wish when Téa got up and headed over to Shika.

Shika's eyes flickered up to Téa.

She smiled politely. "I'm Téa Gardner." She introduced herself. "You're Shika Nakamura, right?"

Shika nodded blankly. "What do you want?" She asked flatly.

Téa sat down across from her. "I just want to know why you're sitting by yourself." She replied.

"Maybe because I want to." Shika scoffed. Then her voice sharpened. "Now leave me alone."

Téa flinched. She then stood and went back to her friends. She seemed to act like nothing happened when all of them spoke about nothing in particular.

Shika rolled her eyes. She then felt a pair of eyes burrowing into her. When she looked up, she saw Atem quickly looking away. She narrowed her eyes at him and saw him shrink forward, as if trying to make himself invisible. She wanted him to feel her death glare on him and it satisfied her to see that he was.

- - - - - - - -

After school, Shika headed straight for the middle school to get her sister. In actuality, Shika had no idea where the school was.

Before Seto even made it to the limo, Sabrina grabbed his arm with both hands. Sighing, Seto turned to her and said, "What's wrong?"

Sabrina looked at Shika who was walking to the middle school. "Shouldn't we ask her if she wants a ride?" She asked.

Seto growled, "I think she'll be fine. Now will you let go of me?"

Sabrina bit her bottom lip and released his arm. "I'm worried about her."

Seto closed his eyes and snorted. "She's related to Yugi."

Sabrina shook her head. "She's from the Pokémon World, just as I am. She's nowhere near related to…Yugi."

Seto's eyebrow twitched. "Then go get her if you're so worried. But I'm telling you, she'll be fine."

"How can you be so heartless towards others?"

Seto's eyes shot open and he stared at Sabrina with surprise.

Sabrina's dark blue eyes stared blankly at him, sending shivers down his spine.

- - - - - - - -

Yugi and Atem managed to catch up to Shika. "Where do you think you're doing anyway?" Demanded Atem.

"I'm going to get my sister from school." Shika answered flatly.

Yugi and Atem sighed with frustration. "You don't even know where it is." Yugi pointed out.

"I'll find it." Shika retorted sharply. "Now why don't you two go home? Clearly, I don't _need_ your help."

"How can you be so heartless towards others?" Atem hissed.

Shika stopped, which stopped Yugi and Atem behind her. She whirled around and stared at Atem with surprise.

Atem's amethyst eyes were blank and they sent shivers down her spine. "We're only trying to help."

"I don't _need_ anyone's help!" Shika snapped.

Atem slapped her as hard as he could, leaving Yugi and Shika in shock. Never before had he struck someone, no matter how much he wanted to. He was at a lost for words.

Shika could feel her cheek stinging and her eyes ached slightly. She, Yugi, and Atem just stared at each other with eyes the size of plates. She was speechless. She remembered being struck before, but not the way Atem had hit her. His hand hitting her cheek was nothing to the beatings she had gotten and it brought back many painful memories that she would have preferred to keep locked for away.

Atem looked down at the ground with such guilt in his face. "Forgive me." He apologized. "I did not mean to strike you."

Shika balled a fist, but kept it at her side. She turned on her heel and stormed off without a word. She couldn't stand Yugi and the gang. She wanted to go home to finally show Giovanni that she was far more powerful than he was. She didn't believe the Viridian City Gym was destroyed, even though she saw it happen.

- - - - - - - -

Kali saw Shika and she was very happy. "How did you manage to find the school without anyone else?" She asked her sister.

Shika smiled. "I had a pretty basic idea." She answered. "Ready to go?"

Kali smiled brightly and nodded. They walked off heading to the Turtle Game Shop. "I made a new friend today." She told her sister.

"Really?" Shika asked blankly.

"He's name is Mokuba." Kali replied with enthusiasm. "He's really nice."

"That's good to hear."

Kali looked up at her sister with some disappointment. _I wish she would sound a little more excited._ She thought.

Inside, Shika was very happy for her sister. She knew Kali had never made friends during their Pokémon journey so it was good that she had made a friend here. However, she was preoccupied with other thoughts that she didn't sound all the interested. She stopped abruptly.

Kali eventually stopped and turned to her big sister. "What is it Shika?" She asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." She answered. "C'mon. Let's go." She walked with her little sister. There was something that was bothering her but she didn't want her sister to worry.

- - - -

**Turtle Game Shop**

It was getting late and Yugi and Atem were pacing back and forth in opposite directions. A few times, they bumped into each other and walked around each other. Sadly, Ash and Misty were watching them with sweat drops. Solomon was up front sweeping the floor. "Guys," Ash suggested, "maybe Shika and Kali just got caught up in the middle of something."

"Yeah." Misty agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised. They are known for that back home."

Yugi and Atem bumped into each other again. They walked around each other with annoyance and continued to pace.

Misty and Ash sighed. Ash looked at Misty. "Does Yugi do this often?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "Normally it's Solomon doing all the pacing." She answered softly. "But that's only when Yugi's late."

There was a door slamming up front, making Yugi and Atem stop, and Shika came in stomping with Kali behind her. Shika tossed her bag onto the floor and looked at the two boys. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't need people worried about us every few seconds." She hissed.

"Where the hell were you?" Demanded Yugi. "It's really late."

Shika sneered. "Keh." She scoffed. "We just got held up by a couple of punks." She headed upstairs so she could change in the bathroom.

Kali sighed.

Yugi and Atem looked at each other. "She kinda sounds like Kaiba if you listen closely." Yugi suggested. "It's scary."

Atem nodded in agreement. "And we're going to have to live with it for awhile." He muttered.

Misty shook her head. "Shika has such a bad attitude." She spat.

Kali glared at her. "She isn't like that all the time." She snapped.

"Ha!" Misty scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "It could have fooled me."

Kali balled fists tightly, almost making her palms bleed. "You don't even know her!" She yelled. With moist eyes, she ran upstairs to the bathroom.

There was a strong silence between the 4 people. "I wonder why she acts like that." Yugi muttered.

Atem shook his head. Then he remembered Shika mentioning Giovanni the Gym Leader of Viridian City Gym.

- - - - - - - -

Sabrina wandered around the Kaiba mansion aimlessly. She hated being here and she didn't like Seto's attitude in the slightest. She couldn't believe how people could put up with him. She stopped abruptly and felt slightly dizzy. "Oh no." She muttered. "Oh no. Not another one."

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well…uh…I really don't know what to tell you people. You'll have to guess what Sabrina means.

**Sabrina:** But it's another portal.

**dragonchild247:** Don't tell them that! They were supposed to guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

During dinner, which Shika refused to have with Yugi, Atem, Solomon, Ash, and Misty, Solomon said to Ash, "You do look like someone I have met before."

The others (including Kali—surprisingly) looked at Yugi's grandfather. "What do you mean?" Asked Ash with confusion.

Solomon smiled slightly. "Do you know your father?" He replied.

Ash remembered his mother trying to tell him about his father. "No." He answered. "My mom tried to tell me…but…" He looked away as his voice trailed off.

Misty was confused. _Ash._ She thought.

Solomon closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. "I see." He muttered.

"Did you know my father?" Ash demanded.

"You're wasting your time!" Shika's voice came from the adjoining living room. "We need to figure out a bloody to get the hell out of this place!"

Yugi and Atem tried to keep the urge to yell at her down.

Everyone heard Shika leave. Kali shot out of the kitchen to hurry to her sister. "I'll get her back!" She called.

Atem looked at Ash. He was surprised to see Ash zoning out and he shook him.

Ash came back to reality and looked at everyone. "What?" He said with confusion.

Solomon recognized the same reaction to the very person Ash reminded him of. "Perhaps all of you should go after Shika." He suggested. "Remember, there's strength in numbers and Kali can't find her sister by herself."

The kids nodded and they quickly cleaned their plates, Misty being nice enough to clean Kali's plate.

- - - - - - -

Sabrina was wandering aimlessly around the city. She just had to get away from the Kaiba mansion. She was surprised to see Shika again. She never liked the feeling Shika gave her, it was too similar to Seto and that scared her.

It was then an Arbok and Weezing attacked them.

Sabrina and Shika dodged. Shika flipped back like a gymnast (I'd like to see Seto Kaiba do that!) and landed lightly on her feet. She pulled out her pokéball and threw it into the air. "C'mon out Horus!" She called.

A Xatu (obviously Horus) came out of the pokéball and got battle ready.

Sabrina sent out her Kadabra. _Why do I get the feeling I know that Arbok and Weezing._ She thought.

Arbok shot—what seemed to be—white needles from its mouth while Weezing shot some kind of black sludge from it's—mouths.

Horus and Kadabra dodged the attacks.

Surprisingly, two people and a Meowth appeared. Then they chanted their battle cry. "Prepare for trouble." Said the woman.

"And make it double." Added the man.

Shika's eye twitched as they continued back and forth. "You have got to be kidding me." She hissed.

Sabrina sighed. "Well, they do like to do that a lot, don't they?" She murmured.

- - - - - - - -

Ash, Misty, Yugi, Kali, and Atem showed up. Ash and Misty fell to the ground—anime style. Kali sweat dropped while Yugi and Atem just stared in confusion. Then Seto and Mokuba showed up, stopped short, and stared at the strange trio in confusion.

"Meowth," said the cat Pokémon. "That's right."

Ash and Misty quickly got to their feet. "Team Rocket!" They called.

The woman laughed. "We got lucky this time!" She mocked. "We've even got a Gym Leader."

"And, we're here for Pikachu." Meowth said as he pointed at Ash.

"Wait." Muttered the man. "Where is Pikachu?"

Ash looked at his shoulder and murmured something under his breath. He shouldn't have left Pikachu at the Turtle Game Shop.

"Uh…" Muttered Yugi. "Who are they?"

"Team Rocket." Misty snapped.

"They're crooks who try to steal Pikachu." Ash added in a sharp tone.

"Jessie. James." Said the talking Meowth. "We can just take Shika's Xatu and give it to the Boss."

"You know what happened last time we stole her Xatu." Jessie spat. "The Boss yelled at us, like he knew who it belonged to."

"Horus!" Shouted Shika impatiently. "Psybeam!"

The Xatu complied and shot it at Arbok and Weezing, only managing to hit Weezing back.

Atem cocked his head to one side as he stared at Horus. "You know," he muttered, "it really does look like him."

Yugi, Kali, Ash, and Misty fell to the ground—anime style.

"Well it does!" Atem protested—almost complaining like.

"Arbok!" Snapped Jessie. "Use Poison Sting on Horus!"

Arbok complied.

"Kadabra, use Psychic." Sabrina said blankly.

Kadabra complied and stopped the Poison Sting attack in mid air. Then he threw the poison needles back at Arbok. Then Kadabra used Psychic and sent Arbok and Weezing backwards and making them hit Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Sabrina and Shika ordered their psychic Pokémon to use Psybeam and sent them flying away with a loud explosion.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The ridiculous trio shouted. There was a little sparkle as they disappeared in the distance.

Sabrina returned her Kadabra to its pokéball while Shika returned Horus to his pokéball. "That was a complete waist of time." Shika spat as she attached the pokéball to her black belt.

Ash walked up to Sabrina with a smile. "Nice to see you again." He said calmly. "I didn't expect to see you here of all places."

Sabrina smiled softly. "All you and Misty are missing is Brock and you guys would be set." She teased.

Ash laughed. "Good to see that you have a sense of humor on you know." He replied.

- - - - - - - -

Yugi, Atem, Téa, Tristan, and Joey were at the Kaiba mansion with Seto, Mokuba, Sabrina, Shika, Kali, Ash, and Misty. Ash held Pikachu in his arms while he listened to Téa say how cute his yellow mouse creature was.

Kali had a Pichu on her left shoulder while Shika had a Plusle on her right shoulder. Yugi had said that Plusle reminded him of a bunny and thought it was adorable. Shika and Seto were having an argument when Joey whispered, "It sounds like Kaiba's arguing with the girl version of himself. I wonder if he was cloned."

"I'm not anything like this idiot!" Seto and Shika shouted at Joey in unison, causing the poor blond boy to jump behind the sofa and hide. They looked at each other and growled. It seemed like there would be a nasty case of electricity sparking between them.

Kali and Mokuba sighed. "This is embarrassing." They muttered in unison.

Tristan muttered, very softly, "Shika and Kali just seems like the girl versions of Kaiba and Mokuba. It's a little scary."

"Thora," Kali whispered to her Pichu, "Maybe you should go outside for a little bit with the others. You need some exercise."

"Elektra, you go too." Shika hissed. "Just make sure you and the others don't create a huge disaster."

Thora, the Pichu, and Elektra, the Plusle, nodded understanding, jumped off their shoulders, and ran off to the backyard to play with their mates.

Pikachu looked up at Ash with pleading eyes. Once Ash nodded an ok, Pikachu smiled brightly and followed the little Pokémon to the backyard.

They had met the other Pokémon that belonged to Shika and Kali. Mokuba had said that Kali's Pokémon were cute and that Shika's Pokémon all seemed pretty powerful.

Kali's Pokémon were: Ivy (Ivysaur), Veil (Sandshrew), Evalon (Eeevee), Thora (Pichu), Theodore (Teddiursa), and Askari (Lucario). Only Theodore and Askari were the only boys in Kali's team.

Shika's Pokémon were: Tatsu (Charizard), Fox (Ninetales), Horus (Xatu), Ciar (Mightyena), Lothíriel (Gardevoir), and Elektra (Plusle). Fox, Elektra, and Lothíriel were the girls in Shika's team, which seemed to balance everything out with the other three being boys.

Everyone eventually settled down and Ash and Misty went to the backyard and watched all the Pokémon playing together. "I'm surprised Tatsu doesn't cause a big fire." Misty said. "I mean he is a fire type."

"You've got your water Pokémon to put it out." Ash pointed out. "I just wish I understood why Shika acts the way she does. Yugi's friends have been saying that she's like a girl version of Kaiba, but I think it's the other way around."

"You and Yugi's friends could be right." Misty replied. "No matter which way anyone say it." She sighed. "I talked to Atem about it and he mentioned that Shika and Kali were raised by Giovanni. I didn't want to believe it, but somehow that explained a lot."

Ash looked at her with surprise. "Giovanni?!" He cried. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Misty shook her head. "Shika had told him." She muttered. "He also mentioned that Kaiba and Mokuba was raised by someone by the name of Gozaburo." She snorted. "It almost sounds like Gozaburo and Giovanni would get along _really_ well."

Ash looked down at the ground. "Maybe." He murmured.

"Don't worry Ash. We'll find someway home. You'll see."

He smiled. "Yer right. But I need to find something about my dad. Mom said that he wasn't exactly what I thought he was."

"Solomon did drop a hint that said that he knew your father. Maybe if we ask him, he'll tell us what he knows…of course, that also includes us heading back to the Game Shop." Misty stood up. "Well, me might as well get some sleep. It's really late."

Ash stood up and nodded. He and Misty walked back into the mansion.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well, you know all of Shika's and Kali's Pokémon and all of them need some sleep. So do I. I've been working on this all night and I haven't been to sleep yet. Please review. Oh…before I forget…nah, I won't go into the meaning of the names. I'm too dang tired for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

Yugi, his friends, Shika, Kali, Ash, Misty, and Sabrina all slept downstairs while Seto and Mokuba were asleep in their rooms. Shika woke up but did not open her eyes. She just lied on the floor in her sleeping bag, listening to the silence. She could feel Elektra—her Plusle—on her chest asleep. She finally opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

It was surprising that Mokuba managed to talk Seto into letting everyone to stay and Kali managed to talk Shika into staying last night. Everyone was surprised but tried not to say anything about it.

The whole mansion was dark and quiet. The quiet was interrupted by the sound of something in the kitchen.

Shika moved Elektra off her chest and carefully crawled out of her sleeping bag, being careful not to wake the others. She headed straight to the kitchen and found Seto alone cooking something. She began to wonder how he managed to get into the kitchen without waking everyone up.

He didn't know she was standing in the doorway. He was just too focused on making breakfast for _everyone_. He slowly began to feel a pair of eyes burrowing into his back and he looked over his shoulder only to find Shika.

Shika walked into the kitchen and began helping him, without asking or being asked. She knew he was staring at her but ignored him.

Seto looked away and continued to work on what he was doing. He was a little irritated by her, just as she was a little irritated by him.

There was a very long, and strong silence between them and the only thing that kept the kitchen from being very quiet was the sizzle from the frying pans while the food was cooking. Once breakfast was almost ready, the others were beginning to stir. Kali and Mokuba ran into the kitchen and threw their arms around their older siblings.

That made Seto and Shika slightly smile and they shriveled their siblings' hair playfully.

"Mmm…" Mokuba hummed with a bright smile. "That smells really good."

"Uh-huh." Kali agreed with a similar bright smile. Mokuba had chimed in when she asked, "Can we help?"

"Set the table." Shika and Seto answered.

Mokuba and Kali got the plates and headed off to the dining room and got the table set. They called to the others once the food was ready.

Of course, Joey had thought Seto and Shika had poisoned it, but his stomach rumbling over powered that thought so he began to chow down.

Everyone—save for Seto and Shika (she was getting all the Pokémon fed before she ate)—made small talk. Eventually, the others started to include Seto and Shika in their conversations…after forgetting they were there to begin with. However, the only answers Seto and Shika gave were normally one word, or two if anyone was lucky. Everyone cleaned off his or her plate and Seto, Shika, Kali, and Mokuba put the plates away.

"Dang," Joey and Ash sighed in perfect unison, "who knew Kaiba and Shika could cook."

Kali and Mokuba laughed slightly. Much to their surprise, Seto and Shika were outside in the backyard with all the Pokémon. The two began to wonder what their older siblings were talking about, if they were talking at all.

- - - - - - - -

Seto and Shika were just sitting next to each other on a bench in silence as they watched the Pokémon play together. There was really nothing to say for either of them. What could they say without causing a circling argument?

Seto had said that Ciar was Joey's cousin the night before, which really pissed off Joey. Of course, that was the beginning of their argument that night and then it was changed to something else that neither of them really remembered. All they remembered was that the argument was going in a circle.

At last Seto said, "How did you end up raising your sister?"

"Our mother died shortly after Kali was born." Shika explained flatly. "Our father died in an accident. I raised her and I promised that I would never leave her no matter what."

Seto's head perked and he looked at her. He was surprised to know that her parents went the same way his parents died. He had also promised Mokuba that he would never leave him no matter what. "Then what happened?" He pursued.

Shika sneered. "Giovanni came to the orphanage Kali and I were staying at." She replied. "It was supposed to be a publicity stunt and I challenged him to a Pokémon battle. His Persian against Tatsu—back when he was a Charmeleon." She closed her eyes as she remembered. "I won and he adopted Kali and me. Of course, that was only the beginning of our problems."

Seto played back his past and found that hers was the same as his own and that made him feel a little uncomfortable. The only difference he found was that Shika had challenged Giovanni to a Pokémon battle while he challenged Gozaburo to a chess match.

"Giovanni had many tutors have me learn so many things at once." Shika continued. "He used to drill me on several sayings that he had. 'Power is everything,' he used to say. 'You must never show weakness.' After awhile, I began to believe him."

Seto looked down at the ground. _She _is_ like me._ He thought. _Too much like me. Everything is the same between us._ He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. _No. That's ridiculous. No one is like me._

"Kali and I found out that, not only was Giovanni the leader of Viridian City Gym," Shika concluded blankly, "he was also the leader of Team Rocket." She looked at Seto now. "Your turn."

"What?"

"I told you my story. Now it's your turn to tell me yours."

Seto hesitated at first, but he eventually caved and told her a very similar tale to hers. He saw her react the same way he had done when she told her story. Another difference he found was that Shika never took over Team Rocket or Viridian City Gym while he _did_ take over Kaiba Corp.

They fell into silence again and watched the Pokémon play. They played back each other's tales and compared them to their own. The more they tried to deny it, the more irritated they became of each other.

- - - - - - -

It was the afternoon when Ash challenged Shika to a Pokémon battle. "You owe me a rematch." Ash said sharply. "My Pikachu against your Xatu."

"Please," Shika scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "Horus and I can still mop the floor with you and Pikachu."

Ash snarled with frustration. "I still challenged you to a Pokémon battle!" He shouted. "By rule, you have to accept."

Shika snorted as she sneered. "Fine," she hissed, "but Horus and I can beat you and Pikachu any time, any place, _any_ world."

Ash growled. "Just battle me!" He snapped.

Shika sneered. "As you wish." She replied softly.

Misty sighed. "I'll be the referee of the battle." She announced.

Shika and Ash stood across from each other with their Pokémon in front of them. Misty gave them the "go ahead" and Ash opened the battle. "Pikachu!" He called. "Use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu charged at Horus with very fast speed.

"Psychic." Shika ordered.

Horus' eyes glowed and Pikachu suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. With his psychic powers, he threw Pikachu into the air, making the mouse Pokémon to hit a tree near by.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Thunder Bolt!"

Pikachu shook off the shock from hitting the tree and leapt into the air. "PI…KA!" He closed his eyes as he squeezed his cheek pouches. "CHU!" He shot Thunder Bolt at Horus.

"Horus." Said Shika blankly. "Teleport."

Horus disappeared and Thunder Bolt struck the ground very hard.

"Now use Psybeam." Shika muttered coolly.

Horus appeared behind Pikachu and shot Psybeam at pointblank range.

Pikachu flew through the air, hit the ground—bouncing twice and skidded to a halt. He was unconscious and so the battle was over.

Shika returned Horus to his pokéball while Ash picked up his close friend. Shika turned on her heel and strolled off as Ash glared at her back.

Misty said nothing. She wanted to yell at Shika for being so heartless but her throat was constricted keeping her from getting so much a syllable out. She looked down and sighed. "Is Pikachu ok?" She asked Ash.

He nodded as he stood. "Pikachu just needs a long rest." He added. A tear slid down his cheek. "Why? Why can't I beat Shika?"

Yugi walked up to Ash and placed his hand on Ash's arm. He saw Pikachu open his eyes and look up at Ash.

Pikachu chattered softly, as if to apologize but Ash shook his head.

Yugi looked at Ash. His violet eyes showed concern.

Ash took a deep breath and sniffed. "It doesn't matter how strong we get." He muttered. "Shika always wins. She lets her Pokémon play if that's what they want, but once she and her Pokémon are in a battle…she focuses on power and thinks nothing about her Pokémon." He pinched his eyes shut. "Why can't I beat her? Why? Why? Why?!" His shoulders trembled as he cried.

"Ash." Yugi murmured. His amethyst eyes moistened. "You'll beat her. Just believe in the heart of your Pokémon. You'll see." That line was said often but it was always worded, "Believe in the heart of the cards."

Ash looked at Yugi, smiled, and nodded. "Thank you Yugi."

Yugi smiled brightly.

Atem was pretty surprised to see that Pokémon battling was like Duel Monsters, but watching the way Shika battled seemed too much like Seto's style of dueling. Then something started to make him think as to why Seto and Shika seemed so much alike.

Maybe. Just maybe. Maybe Giovanni and Gozaburo are more alike than Shika, Kali, Seto, and Mokuba realize. Maybe…Just maybe…

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well. That battle between Ash and Shika was very short I know. I don't know how to make a Pokémon battle last longer than what it did. I will admit, Yugi pretty much said the same thing but he had to word it differently since it was a Pokémon battle and not a duel. Plus, Shika told Kaiba what her life was like. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

Yugi, Ash, and Misty went to the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi wanted to check up on his grandfather and Ash wanted to know if Solomon knew his father. The others stayed at the Kaiba mansion—obviously pissing off Seto—and had set it up as a base since it was much bigger than Yugi's place. It didn't go well with Seto but his brother managed to talk him into it. Téa had suggested her place as a second base just in case and everyone agreed, except Seto and Shika who needed to be persuaded by their siblings.

Solomon was surprised to see Yugi, Ash, and Misty and was even more surprised that something had to be done once again. He saw the seriousness in Ash's eyes when he asked about his father. "Sit down." He told Ash. "I'll tell you what I know."

Ash sat down and Solomon sat down across from him.

"Your father was an Egyptian and an archeologist in Egypt." Solomon explained. "He seemed very young to be an archeologist but he had plenty of will. Your father, my friend Professor Arthur Hopkins, and I went down into a tomb where we discovered a very unusual tablet. It had a picture of a strange creature and your father knew that it wasn't a Duel Monster. We took the tablet and your father had studied it for weeks.

"Professor Hopkins and I were surprised to discover that your father had given it a name—Pokémon." Solomon closed his eyes as if in a memory. "Your father also gave the 'Pokémon' the name Palkia and said that it could potentially be a Pokémon of Space. Sadly, Professor Hopkins and I thought the young man was a little insane until we saw the image on the tablet glow and your father disappeared.

"Even to this day, Professor Hopkins and I have been waiting for some sign that your father was still alive. He was very adventurous and always longed to see different places." Solomon opened his eyes and stared at the table. "The two of us still regret not believing him. Seeing you seems like I'm seeing a much younger version of your father."

Ash looked down at the table now, uncertain as to what say. He felt so out of place. He felt like he didn't belong in the Pokémon World anymore and he knew that he didn't belong to this world. He was a descendent of an Egyptian of this world and a woman of the Pokémon World. He had his father's adventurous personality that was certain and he had his mother's recklessness. "Was his last name really Ketchum?" He asked finally finding his voice.

Solomon nodded.

Yugi and Misty walked in. "We better go." Yugi announced. "Don't forget, we left Pikachu at Kaiba's place."

Ash nodded. He stood, bowed, and said, "Thank you Mister Muto." He left with Yugi and Misty.

Solomon sighed. "I just wonder if your father is alive at all." He muttered to himself.

- - - - - - - -

Once Yugi, Ash, and Misty were back, Sabrina had announced that she had a vision about a tablet with an image of Palkia on it. Ash knew that was how he, Misty, Sabrina, Shika, and Kali were going to get home. He asked Sabrina if she knew where it was and she described the location down to the last detail.

The tablet was in a crate with many other old artifacts. It appeared to be swaying indicating that it was possibly on a boat.

"I can also tell you that it won't be there forever." Sabrina added in. "I don't know how long it'll be but we have to get to it before Team Rocket does."

"I've been needing to ask." Ash said. "What is Palkia?"

Shika rolled her eyes and took out her Pokédex.

A picture of Palkia appeared on the small screen of the Pokédex and an electronic voice said:

**Palkia, the Spatial Pokémon. Palkia has the ability to distort space. It is described as a deity in Sinnoh-region mythology.**

Shika closed her Pokédex and sighed. "There's no surprise there." She muttered.

"A deity?" Breathed Atem. Hearing that a Pokémon could be described as a god of some sort just really surprised him.

"Palkia has power that seems limitless." Sabrina said. "Not only that, but he's also a Legendary—one of many in fact."

"How many Legendaries are there exactly?" Yugi asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "Right now we only know of 35 Legendaries." She answered. "Of course, my guess is that there are more out there and no one really knows."

Shika snorted, "Keh. Like it matters." She opened her Pokédex and looked at Palkia again. "According to this Palkia is a Water/Dragon. Hmm…Electric and Ice types would be pretty effective against it."

"Shika." Sabrina snapped. "We're not going to fight and catch it. Plus, if there is a tablet of Palkia then there has to be a tablet of Dialga somewhere too."

Shika rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Without another word, she left the room.

Sabrina groaned with frustration. "She's SO _irritating_." She moaned.

"Apparently she can make anyone frustrated." Joey whispered to Atem.

Atem closed his eyes and sighed as he nodded slowly. Something told him that there was a connection between Shika Nakamura and Seto Kaiba, but the problem was he didn't know who Giovanni was exactly and why he molded Shika into what she was now. It bothered him and could tell that it was starting to bother Yugi.

- - - - - - -

Ash and Misty wandered aimlessly together. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder but no one spoke. Pikachu's ears twitched and he looked in the direction he heard the sound. "Pi?" He muttered.

Ash and Misty stopped. "What is it Pikachu?" Asked Ash.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran off down an alley.

Ash and Misty ran after the yellow electric mouse. They stopped abruptly when they spotted Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble." Said Jessie.

"And make it double." James chanted.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth," he purred evilly, "dat's right."

"Oh what now?" Misty groaned.

"We really don't have time for this." Ash added.

"Chu." Pikachu murmured.

Meowth looked at Jessie and James. "You idiots." He snapped. "The twerps don't have the tablet."

"But they _do_ have Pikachu." Jessie pointed out.

"We better get going." Ash said with Pikachu on his shoulder now. He and Misty turned and walked off.

"Hey!" James shouted. "Get back here! We're not through!"

Ash and Misty ignored them.

"Sadly," muttered Jessie, "we don't have anything we can use to take Pikachu…"

"Except butterfly nets." James said as he held up 3 butterfly nets.

"But the twerps are gone." Jessie spat.

Meowth scratched both Jessie and James in the face. "Once again you two messed it all up!"

- - - - - - - -

Seto put on his glasses that he usually wore in dim lighted rooms (trust me, he never liked to wear them in the first place but whatever works). He was flipped through the pages of a book. He paused when he noticed a picture of the tablet with the image of Palkia on it. Next to it was a picture of a tablet with the image of another Pokémon and he took a guess that the other Pokémon was Dialga. He took off his glasses, set the book on the table, and picked up Shika's Pokédex that she had left behind.

It was blue with a black print of a pokéball on it. There was a green bulb up in the corner and when he opened it a picture of Dialga appeared on the little screen and the green bulb flashed as the electronic voice said:

**Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon. Dialga has the power to control time. It appears in Sinnoh-region myths as an ancient deity.**

Seto closed the Pokédex and placed it back on the table. He closed the book and placed it back onto the shelf in its rightful place. He didn't believe that the tablets were real and he didn't believe that the Pokémon were real (like he believed the Shadow Games weren't real), but most of all, he didn't believe Shika was anything like him…even if she had told him her life that came out too similar to his own.

Shika was talking to Elektra, her Plusle, and sounded like she was trying desperately to make her little Bunny Pokémon understand.

Now that Seto had a chance to study her properly, he did seem like he was looking into a mirror—even if that mirror showed him as a girl with black hair and deep, emerald green eyes. He shook his head in disbelief.

What the hell was wrong with him? He never acted like this. It was frustrating that his emotions seemed to be getting in the way of his own thoughts. He stayed by Sabrina when she was sleeping, he argued with Shika, then got her to tell him her life, and now he felt like she was a lot like him. What was wrong with him?

Shika looked up at him with a death glare. She then narrowed her eyes, gathered Elektra in her arms, shot to her feet, and walked off.

Seto mumbled, "God she's annoying." He headed off to his office only to find a small bunny, with blue ears, blue cheeks with a minus sign on each, and a minus sign on its tail. His jaw dropped, as his eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What the hell?!"

"Minun." It said with a bright smile. "Mi. Mi." It was filthy from head to toe.

Seto just stood motionless as he stared at the little bunny-like creature.

Shika's Plusle ran between his legs and spotted the Minun. "Plusle. Pla!" She cried.

"Minun. Mi." Minun replied. He and Elektra ran up to each other and touched their tails together. Electricity shot from between them.

Seto snatched Elektra away before anything was shorted out. He turned to find Shika but almost jumped out of his own skin when he saw her standing in the doorway.

Shika just glared up at him with her arms folded over her chest. "Now other Pokémon are showing up?" She muttered. "That's just great. As if things couldn't GET _any_ worse." She took Elektra and walked away.

Seto ran out of his office and shouted, "You get your ass back here! I am NOT having that _thing_ in my office!"

"Get rid of Minun yourself Rich boy." Shika called over her shoulder.

Seto snarled with frustration. He looked at Minun who was now sitting in his chair and spinning around in it. He stormed into his office, picked up the Minun, sat down, and set the little Pokémon on the floor. He turned to his computer and started working.

Minun jumped up and landed on Seto's lap.

Annoyed, he picked up the little bunny Pokémon and set it back down onto the floor. He hoped that it would leave him alone. He felt Minun jump back into his lap and repeated what he did before.

Minun just thought it was just a game so it just jumped back into Seto's lap. It laughed as he set it onto the floor.

"Would you knock it off?!" Seto shouted at the innocent Pokémon. "I have better things to do!"

Minun's eyes moistened as it looked up at him with big sad eyes. "…Mi…" It muttered. "…Nun…" It began to cry, which drew Seto's attention away from his computer to the little guy.

Seto tried to get the little one to calm down but found it difficult. Sighing, he said, "Fine."

Minun stopped crying and looked at him.

"You can be in my lap." Seto continued. "Just don't short-circuit my computer."

Minun smiled brightly and jumped into his lap. It sat down and let loose harmless static that made the CEO's hair rise.

Seto smoothed out his hair and rolled his eyes. He knew the others would be laughing at him once they saw the cute little Pokémon with him. He started working again at his computer trying to get his project done.

Minun tilted its head to one side as it watched the brunet's hands tap the keys on the keyboard quickly and with accuracy.

Seto paused and looked down at the little one. Then he got an idea. He smiled and said, "You wanna help?"

Minun looked up at him with big, bright smile and big, bright, happy eyes. It nodded. "Minun." It answered.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well, it sounds like Kaiba got an inspiration thanks to Minun. Feel free to laugh at him for having an adorable Pokémon in his lap. Don't worry, I won't tell Kaiba if you laugh. I know Jessie, James, and Meowth didn't even try to stop Ash and Misty but they were being stupid. ;) Of course, you are allowed to guess what his idea is. I know I made Kaiba where glasses, but I found a picture of him wearing glasses and I thought it was the coolest. ^^ Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

After Seto finished his project—with Minun's help of course—he fed the little Pokémon in his office so that everyone didn't see it. He watched little Minun eat and said, "How did you get filthy?"

Minun paused, looked up, and replied, "Minun. Mi. Mi. Nun. Minun."

Seto sighed knowing that he couldn't understand it. Once it finished eating, he picked up the little Pokémon, and carried it to the bathroom.

Minun looked comfortable in his arms as he held it.

"Huh." Seto muttered, a little surprised. "You're a boy. Not much of a surprise. It would be a little odd to see a girl with the coloring you have."

Minun let loose harmless static on the brunet CEO causing his hair to stand up.

"Would you quit that?" Seto hissed as he set the little guy on the counter. He smoothed out his hair. "That's really annoying."

"Minun!" He cheered. "Minun! Mi!"

Seto sighed. He turned on the sink, plugged it, and let the sink fill with water.

Minun was chanting away, like he was singing.

Seto really wanted the little Pokémon to stop but he soon found himself whistling with Minun. He stopped whistling and turned off the water, only to be splashed by Minun who jumped into the sink very willingly.

Minun splashed playfully as he laughed.

Seto held back the urge to smile. He cleaned Minun and saw that the little Pokémon had much lighter blue ears than he had thought. He heard someone in the doorway and he looked up.

Joey and Tristan stood in the doorway, staring at the CEO. They were snickering as smiles cracked their faces.

Seto gave them both a death glare as he hissed, "Don't. You. _Dare_."

Joey and Tristan could no longer contain themselves and burst into a very loud roar of laughter.

Seto threw a soap bar at them.

It hit Joey in the head, knocking him back slightly and a bump was on his forehead. He stopped laughing, but Tristan didn't. He eventually hit Tristan, making him stop too. Joey rubbed the welt and said, "Geez Moneybags. For a guy stuck at a computer for a really long time, you've got an arm." He held the bar in his hand as he stared at it. "That actually hurt for a thing of soap."

"Next was going to be a bottle." Seto growled. "NOW GET OUT!"

Joey and Tristan bolted as fast as they could.

Seto snorted and was splashed in the face by little Minun. He looked back the bunny Pokémon and splashed water at it with his finger. "Cute." He murmured.

Minun laughed and played in the water some more.

A half smile cracked Seto's face. Once the little Pokémon was finished playing and all clean, he drained the sink, picked the little guy up, and dried him off with a towel. He was shocked slightly by Minun and smoothed out his hair—since it stood up on him again.

- - - - - - - -

"It's _so_ cute!" Téa cried once she saw Minun with Seto. She picked the little Pokémon up and hugged it. "Cutie!"

Minun leapt out of Téa's arms and into Seto's. He clung to the CEO's shirt as he stared at Téa with big, scared eyes.

Téa just stared at Seto and the little bunny Pokémon. "I think he likes Kaiba." She muttered. A big, wide smile played across her lips. Her shoulders trembled as she tried not to laugh.

Atem was trying to hold back his laughter. "Kaiba doesn't look very intimidating with the little guy in his arms." He whispered to Yugi who was also trying to hold back his laughter. "Does he?"

Yugi shook his head.

"It is adorable." Mokuba said as he gently scratched Minun's cheek, which he liked. He had to smooth out his hair after Minun let loose a harmless static that made it stand up. He had a bright smile on his face. "That was cool."

Seto smoothed out his hair too and sighed. _Great._ He thought bitterly. _This is all I need. I knew everyone would start laughing._

Shika rolled her eyes. "Why would you get attached to Minun?" She snapped.

"I'm not." Seto hissed.

"Why would you get attached to Elektra, your Plusle?" Asked Sabrina bitterly.

Shika quickly looked down and said nothing.

"I don't get it." Ash muttered.

"Minun is everything Kaiba isn't." Joey told Ash. A big smile crossed his lips. "Minun is a cute, little bunny!" That being said, Téa stopped trying to hold back her laughter because it had completely vanished.

Atem, Yugi, and Seto looked down as they pinched the brink of their noses and shook their heads. "Joey." Atem and Yugi muttered.

"Please tell me we still have the chainsaw." Seto murmured to Mokuba. "I'm going to butcher the Mutt."

Mokuba sighed. He looked at Minun. "Have you come up with a name yet?"

"If he's not attached to Minun," Shika mumbled bitterly, "then I see no reason why he _should_ name him."

"I see no reason why he shouldn't, Shika." Kali protested softly.

Misty shrugged. "I guess it _is_ appropriate." She said. "Minun is Plusle's counterpart, just as Kaiba is Shika's."

Shika and Seto snarled and shouted, "I'm nothing like—!" They broke off and looked at each other with surprise.

Kali and Mokuba looked at each other with grins playing across their lips, as if to say, "They are _exactly_ alike and so are we." They chuckled in unison. They ran off to the backyard to play with the Pokémon outside.

Elektra and Minun followed them.

Shika ducked her head and tried to hide the shy smile that had formed. She looked up at Seto through her bangs and saw that his head was down too. _I wonder if he's smiling too._ She thought. _Minun and him do make a pretty cute couple…kinda like Elektra and me._

- - - - - - - -

That evening Seto and Shika made dinner and everyone made small talk—including the Pokémon. They ate outside with all the Pokémon. Elektra sat in Shika's lap while Minun sat in Seto's. Téa could help but say how cute it looked, but kept growing quiet once Seto and Shika shot death glares in her direction.

Sabrina suddenly sensed happiness coming from Seto and Shika and it threw her off guard. She blushed as she stared at them with wide eyes.

Seto and Shika finally got annoyed by her and snapped, "What?!"

Sabrina looked down at the table. "Nothing." She answered. "Sorry."

Elektra and Minun let loose harmless static and made the black haired beauty's and the brunet CEO's hair stand up.

The corners of their mouths twitched as they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Everyone thought they were going to burst into laughter, but were relieved to see that they stopped and smoothed out their hair. "How many times does that make today?" Asked Mokuba.

Seto held his hand up and put a finger down for each incident that Minun made his hair stand up as he mumbled each one. "5 for me." He answered. "Once for Shika that I know of."

"Once today." Shika said.

Kali and Mokuba looked at each other, snickered with big, wild grins, and murmured, "Cute."

It was the first time everyone saw Seto and Shika blush with embarrassment instead of their cheeks flushing with anger and it made Téa cry out, "Now THAT'S ADORABLE!"

Suddenly, there was a bunch of smoke that surrounded everyone and they all coughed and choked as they covered their mouths and pinched their eyes shut tight. "Sm-Smoke Screen." Shika gagged. "Tatsu! Horus! Quick! Blow the smoke away!"

Tatsu the Charizard and Horus the Xatu flew into the air and flapped their wings hard, clearing the smoke.

Jessie, James, and Meowth stood with Pikachu, Elektra, Minun, and Thora the Pichu in cages. "Prepare for—" Jessie began.

"Just cut to the chase." Shika interrupted as everyone shot to his or her feet.

Jessie's eyebrow twitched. "How dare you interrupt me?!" She shouted. "I wasn't finished!"

"I've heard that junk before." Shika hissed. "I do NOT want to hear it again."

"Kadabra!" Shouted Sabrina. "Psychic!"

Kadabra's eyes glowed but not the cages that held the electric type Pokémon. His eyes stopped glowing as he stared at Team Rocket with surprise.

Jessie laughed. "Nice try Gym Leader!" She mocked.

"But these cages are completely Poké-proof." Meowth added.

"No one can break them!" James concluded.

Sabrina snarled.

Kali stared at them with surprise. "But how did you manage to make cages Poké-proof without the proper materials?" She asked.

Jessie, James, and Meowth sweat dropped. "Uh…" They muttered.

"Details aren't important." Seto said.

"But that _was_ a good question." Atem murmured and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Enough of this." Jessie hissed. "Arbok! Poison Sting!"

"Char-bok!" Arbok cried and shot its attack from its mouth.

"Psychic Horus!" Shika ordered.

Horus' eyes glowed and stopped Poison Sting dead in its tracks. He then sent the attack back at Team Rocket.

"Weezing!" James shouted. "Slug Attack!"

"Weezing. Wee." It said and shot Slug at Horus.

"Kadabra!" Yelled Sabrina. "Stop it with Psychic!"

Kadabra jumped between Horus and the oncoming attack. His eyes glowed and stopped Slug in its tracks. He then sent it back at Weezing, which sent the Pokémon back into James.

The cages flew out of Team Rocket's hands and were caught by Téa, Ash, Seto, and Kali. They set the electric Pokémon free. "Now!" Called Ash. "Pikachu! Thunder Bolt 'em!"

"Pi…ka!" Pikachu cried as he squeezed his cheek pouches. "CHU!" He shot Thunder Bolt at Team Rocket.

"Psybeam!" Sabrina called and Kadabra complied.

"Shadow Ball!" Shika ordered and Horus did as he was told.

All three attacks hit Team Rocket, causing a big explosion and sent them flying. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio shouted and disappeared in a distant sparkle in the sky.

Shika snorted as she returned all of her Pokémon—except Elektra—back to their rightful pokéballs. "That was boring." She scoffed.

"At least Pikachu, Elektra, Thora, and Minun are safe." Sabrina said. "You should be glad for that at least, Shika."

Shika rolled her eyes. She and the others got the plates cleaned and she and Seto put them away.

Once everyone had finally settled down, they all went to sleep. Fortunately, they all agreed to look for Palkia's tablet in the morning before they turned in for the night.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well, that was a little interesting near the end. I know I had Shika and Kaiba go against their normal personalities, but I'm trying to show that they're slowly changing. Palkia's tablet will show up in the next chapter. *yawn* Please review and I'm going to bed. Good night folks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

The next morning Yugi and Atem wandered the museum and found the tablet of Palkia on display. They stared at it with shock. "Ash is not going to like this." Yugi muttered and Atem nodded in agreement.

- - - -

Shika walked aimlessly in the park when someone past her. She felt his hand, whirled around, and slugged him in the face.

He hit the ground and skidded to a halt. He had silvery white hair, bronze colored skin, and dark eyes. He was wearing a shirt wide open, jeans, and tennies. He slowly sat up and shook his head. He had three scars on one side of his face—one vertical and two going across it. "Never before has someone hit me all because I tried to steal from them." He muttered bitterly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have let your hand have a little wander." Shika snapped. "Now hand over my wallet, you thieving pervert."

"I have a name you know." The boy, obviously taller than her, hissed. "My name is Bakura and I used to be the Thief King 5000 years ago."

"I don't give a damn." Shika retorted. "Hand over my wallet!" She had an icy glare that intimidated him slightly.

Thief Bakura returned her wallet and she snatched it.

"And the money you took out of it." Shika muttered.

Bakura was rather surprised that she knew and complied. "My unstoppable streak of stealing stopped by the girl version of Kaiba." He mumbled. "This _is_ embarrassing."

"Count your blessings." Shika spat. "I could have had Elektra let loose a Thunder Bolt on you." She stuffed her money back into her wallet and stuck it into her back pocket. She turned on her heel and walked off without another word.

Bakura grinned evilly. He ran after her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and close to him.

Her cheeks turned red.

"Awe." Bakura cooed mockingly. "You're blushing. I guess you're not _all_ like Kaiba."

Shika wasn't blushing but her cheeks were flushed with anger. She dug her heel into his foot, making him let go. Without missing a beat, she whirled around and struck him in the face with her fist, sending him to the ground again. "Don't you _ever_ do that again." She turned her back to him and stormed off.

"Shika!" Yugi's voice called.

She stopped and looked in the direction his voice came from.

Yugi and Atem ran up to her and panted. "We found the tablet." Yugi told her. "It's at the museum."

- - - - - - - -

Atem spotted Bakura, who was getting up again. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted.

The Thief looked up, and saw the Pharaoh and yelled, "Some stupid dinosaur-like dragon sent me here! What are you doing here?!"

Atem stared at him with surprise. "Same thing." He answered flatly.

Bakura's eyes grew wide. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He muttered. "I've already gotten an ear full from Ryou and I don't need it from any of you."

Shika looked at Yugi and whispered, "Those two know each other?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah." He replied softly. "And they don't like each other at all."

"I can _see_ that." Shika mumbled bitterly. "But getting back to the tablet of Palkia, how are we supposed to get it if it's at the museum?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Shika looked at Bakura and got an idea, but she knew Atem wasn't going to like it, which she didn't care. "You said that you're a thief, right?"

Atem looked at her and said, "Don't you—!"

"Shut up." Shika interrupted him. "Answer the question, Bakura."

The Thief nodded. "I am." He folded his arms over his chest and sneered. "Why do you ask?"

"There's a tablet we need to get at the museum." Shika told him.

Now Yugi didn't like where she was going. "Shika!" He cried. "You really wouldn't steep that low just to get the tablet!" He shrank back when she shot a death glare at him.

Bakura's sneer turned into a very evil grin. "You want me to steal a tablet?" He narrowed his eyes at the black haired beauty.

Shika nodded.

Bakura looked up at the sky. "All right. I'll steal your _precious_ tablet. Under one condition." He looked at Shika.

Atem snarled at him. "I really doubt she can pay you with what you're about to demand." He hissed.

Bakura shook his head. "It's not money I'm asking." He saw the Pharaoh's shocked look and his grin widened. "Shika, right? You'll have to go out with me, whether I get the tablet or not."

Yugi and Atem fell to the ground—anime style! "A date?!" They cried.

Shika didn't look at all surprised. "Fine, but only after you try to steal it."

"It's a deal, sweetie." Bakura turned and walked away.

- - - - - - - -

**Kaiba mansion**

Seto was watching the news with Mokuba, Ash, Misty, Sabrina, Kali, and Yugi's friends. "Uh-oh." Mokuba said. "That's the tablet of Palkia, isn't it?"

Sabrina nodded.

**There was a warning note sent to the museum today, stating that someone will try and steal the mysterious tablet that was donated just yesterday, tonight. A group called Team Rocket signed the warning note. The police are now going to be at the museum waiting for this so-called Team Rocket. It is still unclear as to when they will strike.**

"That's not good." Sabrina muttered.

"If Team Rocket gets that tablet," cried Misty, "then we'll have a really big problem."

"From what I saw of those 3," Joey announced, "they won't be able to pull it off."

Tristan nodded in agreement. "They're a little too stupid." He muttered. "How can they steal the tablet?"

"Sometimes, they can surprise you." Misty told him.

"It's really bad when they steal Pokémon right out from under your nose." Ash added. "You think we'd notice it before it's too late."

Seto rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Shika, Atem, and Yugi walked into the living room. Yugi and Atem where shouting, "How could you do something like that without talking to the others first?!"

All eyes turned to the boys. "What happened?" Asked Misty.

"Shika made a deal with Bakura." Atem hissed.

Everyone who knew which Bakura they were talking about (remember, there's Ryou Bakura and Thief Bakura) sweat dropped. "She steeped that low?" Seto said. "Even I'm _that_ reckless."

Shika snorted. "If he can get the tablet before Team Rocket," she stated, "then we're in the clear and we can go home."

Kali looked at Atem and Yugi. "Did he ask her to pay him upfront?" She asked. "She doesn't have much money to begin with."

"Believe it or not," answered Yugi, "he asked her for a date as payment."

Everyone—save for Yugi, Atem, and Shika—had their jaws drop and their eyes grew wide. "What?!" Joey, Téa, Tristan, Seto, and Mokuba shouted.

"We know, it's not like him." Atem replied.

"I think it's because Shika kicked his ass." Yugi added.

"A thief like Bakura," Joey muttered, "and he loses to Kaiba's girl counterpart. That's pretty ironic."

Shika left the room and headed to the kitchen to make some herbal tea.

"Here's my question," announced Mokuba, "if Bakura does get Palkia's tablet, where the heck are we going to put it?"

"There in lies the problem." Yugi sighed.

- - - - - - - -

Ryou saw the Thief walk into the living room. "Where the hell did you go?" He demanded.

"Where do I usually go?" Thief Bakura retorted. He sneered. "Did you see the news?"

Ryou nodded slowly.

"Well," the thief continued, "those so-called Team Rocket aren't going to get that tablet. I am."

"Why?" Asked Ryou with confusion.

Thief Bakura laughed. "Believe it or not, a girl asked me to steal it and I said yes." He replied.

"What did you ask in return? A large sum I'm guessing."

"If you count a date as a large sum."

Ryou's jaw dropped. "Why did you ask for a date?"

"She managed to kick my ass for one thing." The thief flopped onto the sofa and stretched out. "She knew I stole from her for another. He chuckled as he continued, "Not to mention she's a black haired beauty with green eyes that _actually_ intimidated me."

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Shika, would it?"

Thief Bakura nodded. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the armrest. He was so confident in himself. Well, he had every right to be. No has ever caught the Thief King and he wasn't going to let an amateur group show him up.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well. Let's see if the great Thief King can beat Team Rocket in the next chapter. Since Ryou also has Bakura in his name I'm going to have to go by Ryou and Thief Bakura when they are in the same room, so I can tell them apart (it's difficult in my opinion when you say "Ryou" in one sentence and then say "Bakura" in another). Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

That night the police were surrounding the entrance of the museum. Thief Bakura watched them and rolled his eyes. "Sending that warning letter has drawn too much attention." He muttered. "I won't be able to get in through the front." He sneered. "But they haven't covered the back yet." He slipped away and hurried off without drawing any attention.

Normally, he never dealt with locks, but he still managed to break in without any suspicion. Once he was inside, however, the cameras were covered with some kind of slug and he knew that Team Rocket was already ahead of him. He grinned wildly. "They won't be for long." He stealthily crept to the place where the tablet was being displayed.

There were three people already at the tablet, trying to get through the glass casing around it. They were a man, woman, and a strange cat walking on two legs. The man and woman had the letter "R" on their uniforms. "Be careful." The woman hissed. "We can't draw any attention to our work."

"We know Jessie." The man muttered bitterly.

"Work harder James." She spat. "We only have one chance at this."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have drawn so much attention out front." Bakura called, staying out of sight.

Jessie, James, and the unusual cat looked around. "Who was that?" Jessie asked.

James looked at the unusual cat. "Meowth?" He muttered.

He shook his head. "Beats me." He replied. All 3 went back to work.

Bakura chuckled under his breath and tossed something that drew their attention away from the tablet.

"Go check it out Meowth." Jessie ordered.

He grumbled and groaned but did as he was told. Once he was close enough, Bakura grabbed him and covered his mouth. He struggled wildly but Bakura held him tightly.

Bakura grinned and tied the annoying talking Pokémon up also gagging him so he couldn't yell. He then tossed Meowth into a storage closet and closed the door. "One down." He muttered to himself. "Two to go."

"James," Jessie barked, "go see where Meowth is."

James sighed but did as he was told. When he was close enough, Bakura struck him in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

Bakura was starting to find this too easy and it saved him the trouble. He tied James, gagged his mouth, and tossed him on top of Meowth in the storage closet. He spotted a replica of Palkia's tablet and picked it up.

It was light so he knew the actual tablet would be heavy.

Bakura took it out of the storage closet and closed the door. He set the fake tablet against the wall and whistled to Jessie. "You're hair looks like a worm coming out of your head!" He called.

She turned and snarled with frustration. "Show yourself!" She shouted.

Bakura chuckled. "Why should I?" He mocked.

Jessie stared walking in the direction Bakura was in. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Same reason you are." Bakura answered. "That tablet."

Jessie took out her pokéball. However, she was too close to Bakura and he grabbed her from behind. She struggled to get free but she was tied, gagged, and tossed into a storage closet onto James and Meowth.

Bakura closed the door and locked it. "Have a nice evening." He cooed mockingly. He picked up the replica and headed over to the display case. He managed to get into the case, without disrupting anything or destroying it. He then carefully removed the real tablet—a little unready for the weight—replaced it with the replica, and carried the real out the back door.

Once he was a good distant away, he took out a phone, dialed the number Shika gave him, and put it to his ear. He heard someone pick up and said, "Count your blessings. I've got your _precious_ tablet and I'll need help carrying it home."

- - - - - - - -

**Kaiba mansion**

Ash, Misty, Shika, Kali, and Sabrina stared at Palkia's tablet. "Why isn't anything happening?" Misty asked.

Shika looked up at Sabrina. "You said that Dialga's tablet is here too, right?" She said.

The Psychic Gym Leader nodded. "I think we might need that tablet also." She added.

"Space and Time." Kali murmured. "Palkia and Dialga. Don't tell me we also need a tablet of Arceus too."

"Who's Arceus?" Misty and Ash asked in unison.

Shika took out her Pokédex and opened it.

A picture of Arceus appeared on the small screen and the electronic voice said:

**Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. It is said to have emerged from an egg in a place where there was nothing. Then it shaped the universe with its 1000 arms.**

Shika closed her Pokédex and stuck it back into her pocket. "Something tells me that we don't need Arceus to get home." She murmured. Her head perked and she looked over her shoulder.

Thief Bakura stood behind them with a grin on his face. "I brought the tablet just like you asked." He reminded.

Shika turned to face him and nodded. "I know." She replied coolly. "I thank you for it. And a deal is a deal."

The Thief laughed as he left. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" He called over his shoulder.

Shika sighed. "Even if I don't like the idea." She mumbled under her breath.

"I don't like his aura." Kali announced. "It scares me."

Shika looked at her sister. "You should go to bed, Kali." She suggested. "We'll have a long day tomorrow."

Kali nodded and did as she was told.

"In fact," Shika hissed to the other 3. "We should all go to bed. The Geek Squad, Kaiba, and Mokuba are already in bed."

Ash, Misty, and Sabrina nodded and all of them went to bed.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning Shika kept her part of the deal and went out with Bakura—she didn't like the idea but it was her fault for agreeing without hesitating. Kali and Mokuba were playing outside with all the Pokémon. Sabrina was outside meditating to focus her mind when Atem walked up to her. She opened one eye. "The only people I've seen today are Kali and Mokuba." She said blankly and closed her eye.

Atem shook his head. "That wasn't what I was going to ask." He muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Could I…join you?"

Sabrina opened her eyes and stared at him for a long moment. She then smiled, nodded, and said, "All right."

Atem's face lit up and he sat down next to her.

Sabrina closed her eyes.

"So what are you doing exactly?" Atem asked.

"Meditating." Sabrina answered. "It helps focus my mind and finds my center. It's something people with ESP should do from time-to-time to help control their powers. In face, it's something people in general should do every so often. It helps stretch the mind, as well as focus it and find your center."

"ESP?"

Sabrina nodded. "Short for extrasensory perception. Believe it or not, Kali and Shika have it too. Of course, theirs is very different from mine. Like Askari, Kali's Lucario, Kali can sense auras of all things. Shika's is still very hard to tell yet."

"Perhaps because she's rejected her abilities?"

"Not exactly rejected. More like not paying much attention to it. Shika, like Kaiba, looks for logical explanations." Sabrina opened her eyes. "Of course, meditating and talking doesn't always mix."

Atem blushed. "Sorry." He looked at Kali who was being chased by Mokuba (they were playing a game of tag). "Kali can sense auras of all things. That includes spirits, right?"

Sabrina nodded. "I think that's why she asked you to help her sister. She liked how your aura felt and knew she could trust you."

Atem's cheeks went beet red with embarrassment.

Sabrina laughed. "Relax. Liking how your aura feels is different than liking you in general."

Atem finally calmed down and sighed. "So…how do meditate exactly?"

"Close your eyes, find your center, and focus." Sabrina closed her eyes and Atem did as he was told. She could feel his powers rise slowly but it leveled out.

- - - - - - - -

Come afternoon, Shika finally came back. No one asked about how her date with Thief Bakura went, knowing it would be better if she didn't blow up at anyone. Shika just flopped onto the sofa, picked up a pen and paper, and started drawing.

Kali bounded over to her sister and saw the drawing.

It wasn't complete but it was obvious what it was. It was a picture of Dialga's tablet in a room with Team Rocket grunts around it.

"Shika." Kali called softly.

Her sister snapped back to reality. She looked at her drawing. "Oh." She muttered with surprise. "That's not good. If Team Rocket already has Dialga's tablet and we have Palkia's…then we'll have a pretty bad fight on our hands. One that might involve, the Loser Patrol, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ash, Misty, Sabrina, and ourselves."

- - - -

A man with dark slicked back hair, narrow dark eyes, and a business suit stared blankly at Dialga's tablet. "So Shika managed to get Palkia's tablet." He hissed.

A dark man with blond hair and evil dark eyes stepped out of the shadows. "You raised your stepchild well." He complimented with the most evil voice. He sneered. "I must thank you for getting my out of the Shadow Realm…Giovanni."

He grinned. "You're welcome, Marik." He replied.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Oh no! What if this is what Shika sensed several chapters back?! Marik is out of the Shadow Realm and working with Giovanni. Of course, there's nothing saying that he won't betray the Team Rocket Boss. Mwahahaha! *cough* ^^ Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

It was late at night when Seto crawled out of bed, left his bedroom, walked down the hall, and headed down stairs. Yugi, his friends, Ash, Misty, Sabrina, and Kali all slept in the living room but there was no Shika. He wandered around the whole mansion and then headed outside to search the backyard.

Sure enough, Shika was outside, sitting on a bench, in the backyard. She was staring up at the night sky. She then looked over her shoulder and quickly looked away. "What do you want?" She hissed.

Seto just strolled over to her and sat down next to her on the bench. He stared at the stars and said, "They really are beautiful, aren't they?"

Shika looked at him with surprise. She looked up at the stars and nodded. "Yeah." She muttered. She let the long silence between them sink in.

They just stared up at the stars, neither saying a word. It was a peaceful moment and they didn't want to ruin it, even if their eyes ached.

Shika sniffed and Seto looked at her. "You're crying." He told her.

Shika looked at him as tears streamed down her cheeks. "So are you." She pointed out.

Seto smiled as he wiped away a tear. "Apparently." He murmured.

Suddenly—and out of nowhere—a thick blanket of smoke came and surrounded them. They pinched their eyes shut and covered their mouths as they coughed and choked.

"Looks like you're in trouble." Jessie's voice called.

"I guess we'll have to make it double!" James's voice added.

"Team…Rocket!" Shika shouted between coughs.

"That's right twerp!" Jessie mocked.

"We didn't even finish our motto!" Complained James.

Seto opened one eye to see a little. He shot to his feet as he grabbed Shika's hand and they ran to get out of the smoke.

Shika opened her eyes to see where they were going. Once they were out of the smoke they were stopped by a Victreebel, owned by James.

Next to the Bell Pokémon, stood Meowth. "Would you believe we're not after your Pokémon?" He said.

Seto and Shika moved their hands away from their mouths. "What do you want?" Seto snapped.

"You two." Meowth hissed and Victreebel shot out a strange blue powder at the black haired beauty and the brunet CEO.

Shika clasped her hand over her mouth. "Don't breathe it in!" She cried. "It's Sleep Powder!"

Seto covered his mouth but he had already breathed in some of the powder. He felt sleepy and his knees buckled, dragging Shika down with him—since he never let go of her hand.

Shika had to move her hand away to stop her from hitting her head against the ground. She accidentally breathed in the blue powder. She began to feel sleepy. "No." She muttered. "Kaiba!" She and Seto passed out. _Kali._ She thought.

_Mokuba._ Thought Seto.

- - - - - - - -

It was morning and Mokuba went to check up on his brother—only to find that Seto wasn't there. He searched the whole mansion and had Yugi help him. As it turned out, Shika was missing too and Kali and Atem were searching for her. "This isn't good." Said Sabrina with her arms folded over her chest.

"I did find this stuck on the thorn bush." Mokuba announced as he held a piece of white fabric in his hand. "Something tells me it was Team Rocket."

Sabrina took it and suddenly got a vision.

_**Vision…**__It was in a dark room. Seto and Shika were chained to the middle of the floor. They looked battered and beaten. For whatever reason, Seto was holding Shika in his arms as if to comfort her._

_A door opened and the silhouette of a man stood in the light, but it was hard to see whom he was. However, his voice was familiar when he said, "I thought I taught you better than that. Never show weakness."__**…End of vision**_

Sabrina snapped back to reality and found everyone staring at her. "Giovanni." She breathed.

"Great." Joey moaned. "Where is he?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I don't know." She answered. "I saw a dark room with Kaiba and Shika chained to the floor."

"Are they ok?" Demanded Kali and Mokuba.

Sabrina shook her head again. "They didn't look so good." She replied.

"If we don't find them soon," announced Atem.

"Who knows what could happen." Yugi added.

Kali's eyes grew wide in realization. "Askari!" She cried. "He can track them down by sensing them with his aura!" She took out her Lucario's pokéball and sent him out. "We'll also use Horus and Tatsu to search through the air. We'll also cover more ground if we split up."

The others nodded. "We're gonna cover all of our bases?" Joey muttered.

Kali nodded. "Askari told me that it's difficult to sense someone when there's a bunch of people in an area." She explained. She looked around the room. "Anyone that wants to stay, raise your hand now or everyone is going."

"What's the point in staying?" Ash hissed. "We're all going…right?"

Misty, Téa, Tristan, Sabrina, Joey, Mokuba, Yugi, and Atem nodded. "We're in this together." Téa said. "No matter how serious it is."

Kali smiled softly. "All right!" She cheered. "We'll just need to leave some Pokémon behind to protect the tablet."

"About Elektra?" Sabrina muttered.

Kali checked all of her sister's pokéballs—that were left behind—and saw that Elektra's pokéball was missing. "Elektra should be with Shika. Minun might have followed, if we're lucky." She sent out Lothíriel, Horus, Ciar, Askari, Theodore, Ivy, Evalon, Fox, and Veil. She told Lothíriel, Ciar, Askari, and Evalon to listen to the others if there is any problem, Horus to search the sky once they were outside, and Theodore, Ivy, Fox, and Veil to stay and guard Palkia's tablet. She had also asked Sabrina's Kadabra to stay and protect the tablet as well.

"What about Thora?" Asked Yugi.

Kali smiled. "She might faint because she can't control her electricity yet," she answered, "but she's still coming with me."

"And the others?" Atem said with some worry in his voice.

"They'll be able to handle off Team Rocket if they come to steal the tablet." Kali replied. All of them headed outside and she sent out Tatsu. She told him, after his big confusion fit, to search around the city with Horus. Everyone split up into pairs and hurried off in different directions each team with one Pokémon.

Kali, Mokuba, and Thora made team one. Ash, Misty (expected), and Lothíriel made team two. Yugi, Atem, and Askari made team 3. Joey, Tristan, and Evalon made team 4. Sabrina, Téa, and Ciar made team 5.

- - - - - - - -

Thief Bakura wandered aimlessly and he saw Yugi, the Pharaoh, and a strange creature running ahead of them. He ignored the creature and the duo and continued on his long walk. He stopped abruptly when he spotted a man that was far too familiar. "Marik." He muttered.

"_Hello_ Thief King." He mocked with his evil—almost demonic—voice. "It is _so_ _good_ to see you."

"I wish I _could_ say the same about you." Bakura hissed. "How did you ever get out of the Shadow Realm? Last time I checked, the great and powerful Pharaoh sent you there."

Marik laughed. "_Yesss_, but someone got me out of the Shadow Realm." He replied.

"I guess that means I'll have to put you back myself." The thief ran at Marik and tried to hit him, but much to his surprised, he missed the dark and evil Egyptian.

Marik hit Bakura in the back. He then chanted something and an explosion struck the Thief King hard.

Bakura hit the ground and skidded to a halt. He felt something warm trickle from his forehead.

Marik stalked towards Bakura, knelt down next to the injured thief, and pulled out a knife.

- - - -

Askari stopped abruptly, made grunting noises, and pointed down an alley. Atem and Yugi nodded and followed him into the alley.

Lying on the ground was Bakura. He looked like he was beaten for hours and he was bleeding just above his eyebrow and his stomach looked like he was stabbed.

Yugi ran up to him—not really caring that he was a thief at the moment—and tried to help him.

Askari went up to help too but Atem hesitated.

Yugi looked at him and snapped, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Atem sighed with defeat and hurried over to help.

"M…" Bakura murmured. "Mar…Marik."

The color drained from Yugi and Atem's faces. "What?!" They cried in unison.

Askari held his hand—err…paw—over Bakura's stab wound and his aura seemed to heal it.

"Marik." Bakura repeated. "H…He's back."

"But I sent him to the Shadow Realm." Atem retorted.

"Then someone brought him back, Atem." Yugi told him.

"Then I'll just put him back!" Atem shouted.

"We've got bigger fish to fry." Yugi snapped.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Uh-oh. Marik just tried to kill Bakura, Kaiba and Shika are kidnapped, and everyone is looking for them. I think it was a little change of pace to have Kaiba kidnapped…though I really think he's been kidnapped before. But! Team Rocket has never kidnapped Kaiba! Surprisingly, Atem and Yugi seem to understand Askari, Kali's Lucario. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13**

Once Askari finished using his aura to heal Bakura's wounds, Bakura told them what he knew exactly from what Marik told him. "That son of a bitch left me for dead," he hissed bitterly, "I'm going to make sure you send him back to the Shadow Realm, Pharaoh."

Atem snorted while Yugi sighed. "He didn't tell you where Giovanni is keeping Kaiba and Shika," muttered Yugi in disappointment, "we'll just have to find them the old fashion way."

"No Millennium Items to track them with." Bakura retorted.

Askari made several grunts as he patted himself on the chest.

"Are you saying you can track them down?" Bakura asked, with curiosity and surprise in his voice.

Askari nodded.

Bakura's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Can he understand us?"

Yugi and Atem nodded. "Kali, his Trainer, told us about that." Yugi said.

Bakura rose to his feet. "You do realize that we're wasting valuable time being here?"

"You do realize that you were injured?" Atem scoffed.

"That's enough you two." Yugi pleaded. "If we're going to get out of this, we need you two to work together. I know Bakura's a thief, Atem, but right now we _need_ him."

Atem and Bakura were silent for a very long moment.

Askari made grunting noises impatiently.

"Temporary truce?" Bakura said as he held out his hand.

Atem nodded and shook the thief's hand. "That means nothing about me trusting you." He reminded. "Don't forget, you are still a thief."

Askari closed his eyes for a second, grunted, and pointed in a direction to a rundown, abandoned city fair. He ran off with the 3 boys following.

- - - -

"Pichu Pi Chu Chu Pi Pichu." Thora chattered into Kali's ear.

Kali nodded understanding and turned to Mokuba. "Thora says that there's an old fair near here." She explained. "Any reason why?"

"Something happened to some of the rides there." Mokuba answered. "They either broke down or malfunctioned. Either way, they took some lives with them."

Kali nodded understanding. "Do you know where it is?" She asked.

Mokuba nodded a reply and ran off with Kali (Thora was on her shoulder) at his heels.

- - - - - - - -

Ciar stopped abruptly and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Téa.

"He smells something, Téa." Sabrina answered a little annoyed with the brunet girl's stupid question.

Ciar barked at the two girls.

Sabrina nodded, as if she understood his language. She turned to Téa. "Do you know anything about a rundown carnival?" She asked.

Téa nodded. "Did Ciar pick up on Kaiba and Shika's scents?" She muttered.

Sabrina shrugged. "That's what we're about to find out." She replied. She looked at Ciar. "Lead the way boy."

The large dog Pokémon nodded and ran off with the two girls following.

- - - -

Lothíriel looked around carefully. She turned to Tristan and Joey and said, "Gaaardevoir." She pointed to the old, abandoned fair.

Ash and Misty looked at each other. "I think she's saying that someone's there." Ash suggested, rather unsure about his translation.

Lothíriel nodded. She, Ash, and Misty hurried towards the rundown carnival.

- - - -

"Why do we have to follow this little plush toy?" Tristan complained.

"Shut up." Joey snapped. "It's better than nothing."

"Weevee!" Evalon cried. "Wee."

Joey and Tristan looked at the little canine and saw that she was pointing to the old carnival. "Hey." Joey said. "I remember that place. It got shut down after all the deaths that happened."

"Don't they say that it's haunted now?" Tristan asked.

"Dunno bro." Joey answered and he picked up Evalon. "But we gotta take a chance. As much as I hate to say it, we gotta find out if Moneybags and Shika are there." With that said, him and Tristan hurried to the old fair.

- - - - - - - -

"Shika." A voice called softly. It sounded distant but familiar. "Shika wake up."

"Plusle Pla." Elektra chattered.

Shika opened her eyes and saw thick darkness around her. She could make out two distinct shapes looming over her. "Kaiba?" She muttered. Her voice sounded weak. "Elektra?"

"We're here." Seto said. His voice sounded much closer now, thank goodness. "I don't know who inhaled more. You or me."

Shika chuckled. She slowly sat up and felt the CEO's hand on her back to support her. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Not sure." Seto answered. "It's hard to see in here."

"Is Minun here?" Shika murmured.

"Mi Mi!" Minun called, making his presence known.

Shika saw the dark figure of Minun and got an idea. "Elektra." She said. "Minun. Go find the others. Tell them where we are."

"Plusle Pla." Elektra protested.

Shika gathered her little Pokémon into her arms. "Please Elektra." She begged.

"Plusle." She replied. She jumped out of her Trainer's arms. "Plusle Pla."

"Minun Mi." He replied. He and the other Cheering Pokémon hurried off.

Shika took a deep breath and sighed. She shivered from the cold. "Brr…"

Seto put his arms around her and held her close.

Shika's cheeks flushed. "What are you—?"

"You're not the only one who's cold." Seto interrupted. "Plus, it smells awful in here."

He was right. It did smell like rotten popcorn, moldy, spilled soda, and very musty.

Shika sneezed. "Gah. It reeks in here. Just by the smell, I think I know where we are."

"Old, rundown, abandoned park?"

Shika nodded. "Sorry for sneezing on you."

"I've dealt with worse."

The door opened and light flooded into the room.

Seto and Shika couldn't see for a moment. Once their eyes adjusted they saw the silhouette of a man. They could tell that he was wearing a suit.

"I thought I taught you better than that." The man said. "Never show weakness."

"Giovanni." Shika hissed.

"Aren't either of you _glad_ to see me?" He mocked.

"I don't even know you." Seto spat.

"I'm disappointed Seto." Giovanni retorted. "You don't remember me?"

Shika looked at the brunet CEO and then at the Team Rocket Leader. She didn't understand what her stepfather meant.

Giovanni laughed. "I guess I must remind you dear Seto." He scoffed.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again!"

"You and I dueled." Giovanni continued. "You won and I tried to get out of that virtual world by force. Noah stopped me and you, Mokuba, Yugi, and his friends all escaped."

Seto's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

It was Gozaburo Seto dueled and defeated in the virtual world Gozaburo created. It was Gozaburo who Noah stopped. How could Giovanni know all of that? Unless…

"Gozaburo." Seto breathed with horror in his voice.

Shika gasped.

Giovanni laughed, "Now you remember who I am! Or at least, who I was."

"You…you went down!" Seto shouted. He tightened his grip on Shika as if to protect her. "I saw it! How did you come back?!"

* * *

**dragonchild247:** 0.0! Giovanni and Gozaburo are the same person?! How can that be? Find out in the next chapter! I also apologize if it bored you for a little bit. *bows* I promise I'll do better. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter: 14**

"How did you come back?!" Seto shouted. "It's impossible! You're dead!"

Giovanni (Gozaburo) laughed. "I didn't really die." He explained. "In fact, after I sank Palkia and Dialga found me. Palkia sent me to the Pokémon World while Dialga turned back the dial and I took the identity of Giovanni. I eventually learned about Pokémon battles."

Shika couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How can Gozaburo, Kaiba's stepfather, be Giovanni my stepfather?_ She thought with horror.

"I eventually became the Viridian City Gym Leader and I formed Team Rocket." Continued Giovanni. "After so long I met Shika and Kali at an orphanage. Much to my surprise, Shika challenged me to a Pokémon battle—much like how you challenged me to a chess match Seto—and she won."

Shika placed her hands on Seto's arms and stared at her stepfather with eyes as wide as plates.

Giovanni turned and slammed the door closed.

They heard footfalls grow faint. They sat together in silence, too horrified to speak each other. Chained to the floor, trapped together in a dark room that smelt horrible, and had no idea if the others would find them.

- - - -

Yugi, Atem, Bakura, and Askari ran into the others at the rundown carnival and it was getting late. "Anything?" Yugi panted.

Kali shook her head. "Thora thought here would be a good place to check." She answered.

"Ciar smelt something here." Sabrina announced.

"Lothíriel saw something here." Misty said.

"Evalon pointed to this old place." Joey told everyone.

"Askari sensed something here." Atem muttered, now placing his index finger to his chin. "I wonder…"

"Wait!" Shouted Tristan as he pointed at Bakura. "What's _he_ doing here?!"

"What does it look like?" the thief spat. "I'm here on a temporary truce to help find Shika and Kaiba." He looked at Askari. "Besides, this one helped me. Don't worry, I'll behave myself."

Askari grunted and Kali nodded understanding.

"Plusle Pla!" Elektra's voice shouted.

"Minun Mi!" Minun's voice called.

Mokuba and Kali ran up to the Cheering Pokémon and scooped them up into their arms. "Where's Kaiba and Shika?" Kali asked the two bunny-like creatures.

The Cheering Pokémon chattered wildly as they jumped up and down in Mokuba and Kali's arms. They pointed towards a rundown building.

"Oh! For the love of Ra." Atem mumbled.

Then a little bird Pokémon showed up and rubbed against the Pharaoh's leg. It looked like Horus (Xatu), only much smaller and undeveloped wings.

Yugi, Atem, and Bakura stared at the little thing that decided to be called "Ra." Bakura suddenly got a wide smile playing across his face. "Where did that little one come from?" He chuckled.

Horus and Tatsu (Charizard) flew down. "Xatu Xat Xatu." Horus said.

Kali giggled, "That little guy is a Natu."

Mokuba sighed. "We'll have to deal with that later." He announced. "We got to get my brother and her sister back."

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"Make it double." James chanted.

"We really don't have time for this." Meowth told them. "The boss doesn't want these twerps to interfere."

"Did that little annoying talking cat just call us twerps?" Bakura hissed. "I'll have you know! I'm—!"

Atem clasped his hand over the thief's mouth, cutting him off. "We can't have those idiots know anything about the two of us." He whispered.

"Don't worry Pharaoh." Marik's voice said from behind a small snack stand. He came out from behind it wearing his evil sneer. "I told them enough about you and the Thief King."

Atem and Bakura turned to face him. "We'll handle him." The great Pharaoh hissed.

"I've still got a score to settle with him." The Thief King added.

The others nodded and headed towards the building only to be stopped by Team Rocket. "We'll handle these creeps." Misty snapped.

Ash nodded. "Just get to Shika and Kaiba." He whispered.

"What about the tablet?" Téa murmured to Sabrina.

"I'll go back and protect it." Sabrina told her. "You, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Kali just go get Kaiba and Shika." She smiled. "Just make sure all of you get back safely." She stayed behind while the remaining 6 hurried to find Shika and Seto.

Team Rocket sent out Arbok and Weezing while Ash had Pikachu go and Misty sent out Staryu but had to return Psyduck who popped out without her saying. While those 4 were having a Pokémon battle, Marik, Atem, and Bakura were fighting with old magic that all of them knew.

- - - - - - - -

Shika tugged on the chain, only hearing the clinking of the links. She growled with frustration and threw the chain onto the floor.

"Anything?" Seto teased.

Shika folded her arms over her chest. Her eyes ached as she mumbled, "I just wish these would fall right off."

There was a sound of the chains being undone and clinking onto the floor.

Shika and Seto rubbed their wrists with surprise. "I say we take this as an opportunity and get out of here." Seto suggested.

Shika nodded and they stood. She threw open the door and the two of them ran out in search of the others.

- - - -

Kali and Askari stopped abruptly as the others pasted them. Mokuba got Yugi and his friends to stop and turned to them. "What is it?" Asked Yugi.

Askari grunted and Kali said, "People are coming this way."

"How many?" Mokuba muttered.

"Two." Kali answered. She smiled brightly. "It's Kaiba and Shika."

Without missing a beat, Seto and Shika showed up and ran into Joey and Tristan, causing all 4 of them to hit the ground.

Joey rubbed his head where he was hit and Tristan had his arms around his stomach. Seto and Shika held their heads as they started at the two boys with confusion. "How did that happen?" Joey muttered. "That was totally bizarre."

Kali and Mokuba ran to their siblings and threw their arms around them—after Seto and Shika stood up of course. Kali cried, "Shika!" at the same time Mokuba cried, "Seto!"

The older two smiled and returned their siblings' embraces.

"Dude." Joey said as he rose to his feet. "What happened to you two?"

"We got hit with Sleep Powder from James's Victreebel," Shika answered.

"They apparently took us here." Added Seto.

"Plusle Pla!" Elektra cheered as she jumped into Shika's arms.

"Minun Mi!" Minun cried as he leapt into Seto's arms.

"I'm glad they showed up when they did." Kali giggled as she returned all the Pokémon that had come with them. She handed Tatsu, Horus, Ciar, and Lothíriel's pokéballs to her sister.

"Or we would have had to search the whole park." Mokuba agreed.

"Oh great." Tristan muttered as he clasped his hand against his forehead. "They're finishing each other's sentences."

"That's not all." Giovanni's voice hissed.

Seto and Shika whirled around and got into a defensive fighting stance as Elektra and Minun jumped down onto the ground and got into a fighting stance.

Giovanni's Persian slinked up to them and he sent out a Rhyhorn from a pokéball. "Now," he mocked, "shall we finally end this?"

"Let's." Seto and Shika snapped in unison.

"Ok I'm lost." Joey announced. "What the heck is going on?"

Giovanni laughed, "So _none_ of you remember me?"

"Huh?" Yugi muttered. "What does he mean?"

"Gozaburo." Seto hissed venomously.

The color drained from everyone's faces, except Kali's. "Giovanni's Gozaburo?!" Mokuba exclaimed. "How's that possible?"

"We'll have to fill you guys with the details after this." Shika replied. "Ready Elektra?"

"Plusle Pla." She replied.

Shika looked at Seto. "You think you can handle it?"

He nodded. "How hard can it be?"

Shika nodded understanding and looked at the Ground/Rock type rhino Pokémon. "We just have to watch out for Rhyhorn."

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Oh boy. Looks like it's going to be rough. The next chapter will be coming up soon. Please review! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter: 15**

"Rhyhorn a Ground/Rock type and Minun and Elektra are both Electric types." Warned Shika.

"Rhyhorn," Giovanni hissed, "Take Down."

"Go find the other tablet." Seto snapped to the others.

Yugi, Tristan, Téa, and Joey hurried off. Mokuba and Kali stayed.

Elektra and Minun quickly dodged.

Rhyhorn skidded to a halt, kicking dust up into Seto and Shika's faces. It then ran at Minun.

Elektra jumped in between the other Cheering Pokémon and the Spikes Pokémon.

"Now!" Shika called. "Head butt Elektra!"

Elektra charged at Rhyhorn and hit it head on. Surprisingly, she knocked Rhyhorn back into the wall. "Pla!" She cried.

"Persian, Slash." Giovanni ordered.

The large cat Pokémon ran at Elektra with its claws extended.

"Thunder Bolt!" Seto shouted out of instinct.

Minun got between Elektra and Persian and shot Thunder Bolt, sending Persian back with charred patches on its fur.

Shika was surprised and looked at the brunet CEO.

He was grinning like he was enjoying himself. "I remember seeing Pikachu use that attack." He said. "I figured it was worth a try."

The black haired beauty nodded and looked back at the battle. "Here's something that both of them know." She said. "Elektra! Helping Hands!"

Elektra started cheering on Minun as electricity jumped from her to him.

Seto looked at Shika with surprise and saw her grinning now.

Kali and Mokuba smiled brightly. "How cool." Mokuba breathed.

"That's how a _real_ tag battle supposed to be." Kali told the black haired boy.

"Go for it." Shika told Seto and he nodded.

"Minun!" Seto shouted. "Thunder Bolt!"

Minun complied and shot Thunder Bolt at Persian, knocking out the cat Pokémon.

"Rhyhorn!" Giovanni barked. "Take Down!"

Rhyhorn ran at the Cheering Pokémon.

"Dodge!" Shika and Seto called.

Elektra and Minun moved out of the way and were narrowly missed by Take Down.

"Shika!" Kali cried. "You have to switch Elektra! Electric attacks don't affect Ground/Rock types!"

_But I don't have anything that will affect Rhyhorn._ Thought Shika. _Think Shika. Think!_

- - - - - - - -

Atem and Bakura hit the ground and skidded to a halt. They slowly sat up and shook their heads. "Damn." Bakura hissed. "When did Marik learn that?"

Atem didn't know how either. He cursed Palkia for not allowing him to have his powers and the Millennium Puzzle. He could tell Bakura was doing the same thing.

How could they stop someone who learned several new tricks while spending time in the Shadow Realm? Neither the Pharaoh nor the Thief King had any of the Millennium Items and they couldn't summon their ka. This was pretty much saying that they were screwed.

As it turned out, Ash and Misty weren't doing so well either. Pikachu and Staryu were badly battered while Arbok and Weezing looked like they didn't have a scratch. Jessie and James were laughing in victory.

Atem felt something tug at his sleeve and he looked down.

The little Natu that wanted to be called "Ra" tugged at his sleeve, trying to get his attention. He stopped and looked up at the Pharaoh with determined eyes.

An image flashed into Atem's mind and he realized that it was the Psychic bird Pokémon telling him that he wasn't completely powerless. His eyes grew as wide as saucers. "You want to help?" He whispered.

Natu nodded. Then it sent another image into Pharaoh's mind, this time it was an image of Ra.

This made Atem smile. "All right." He replied. "Ra." He slowly rose to his feet.

Bakura stood and had a little red fox with several tails standing next to him.

Marik laughed at them like a maniac. "This is pathetic!" He mocked. "Are you really going to rely on those little creatures?"

Bakura and Atem shrugged as they both sneered. "If it'll send you back to the Shadow Realm," Bakura hissed. "Then I'm willing to do anything at least once."

An image flashed into Atem's mind from Ra telling him the attacks of the fox—apparently called a Vulpix. He looked at Bakura. "Try a Flamethrower." He suggested.

Bakura looked down at little Vulpix.

"Vulpix." It replied.

"All right." Bakura muttered. "Flamethrower?"

The fox Pokémon shot Flamethrower at Marik leaving him char-grilled and eyes as wide as saucers.

Bakura and Atem tried to hold back their smiles as they snickered. "I…had _no idea_…that…could be…funny." Bakura muttered. He and the Pharaoh burst into a roar of laughter.

Marik's eye twitched.

Once the two boys finally caught their breath they got serious once again. "Sorry." Atem murmured. "It was funny. Now! Psybeam!"

Ra complied and shot Psybeam at Marik.

The attack hit him dead on and made him hit the ground.

- - - - - - - -

Elektra and Minun were getting tired. They couldn't keep avoiding Rhyhorn forever and Shika knew it.

"Wait a minute." The tall black haired beauty muttered. "Elektra! Minun! Come back!"

The Cheering Pokémon ran back to Seto and Shika.

"What are you planning?" Seto hissed.

"Just make sure you tell Horus to use Psychic." Shika whispered. She grinned. "I have a plan." She took out Horus and Ciar's pokéballs and tossed them. "C'mon out! Horus! Ciar!"

Horus and Ciar came out and stood battle ready.

"Take Down." Giovanni hissed.

"Shadow Ball Ciar!" Shika called.

"Psychic Horus!" Shouted Seto.

Ciar opened his mouth and a black ball of energy appeared. Once he shot Shadow Ball, Horus used Psychic to make it speed up and hit the running Rhyhorn head on, knocking it out.

"Yay!" Kali and Mokuba cheered.

"Pichu Chu!" Agreed Thora.

Seto looked at Shika. "How did you know Horus would do that with Psychic?" He asked.

Shika blushed as she smiled sheepishly. "I have faith in my Pokémon." She answered. "Kinda like how Yugi has faith in his deck."

- - - - - - - -

"I found it!" Joey announced as he tried to pick up the heavy stone tablet with an image of Dialga on it.

Something fell onto Yugi's head and rolled to Joey's feet. It suddenly popped open and out came a large blue dragon with red wings. It suddenly toppled Joey down as if it liked him. It did look intimidating but it acted friendly.

Tristan laughed, "You got some talent with dragons!"

Téa sighed. "I wonder what it is." She murmured.

"Obviously a Pokémon." Yugi said as he picked up the pokéball and returned the dragon. "We can ask Shika about it later."

"Tristan," Joey muttered as he grabbed one end of the tablet. "Help me carry it outta here, will ya?"

Tristan grabbed the other end and he and the blond picked it up.

"Let's get out of here." Téa said quickly and all of them hurried off.

- - - -

Once Marik was sent back to the Shadow Realm—hopefully for good this time—Ash and Misty finally beat Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Marik better stay there this time." Atem hissed venomously. "I really don't want to send him back for a third time."

"I'll have to agree." Bakura sighed. He picked up the little Vulpix and examined it. He grinned slightly. "You know, when you get a good look at this little ones, they are pretty cute."

Vulpix smiled in return, opened her mouth, and let out a jet of flame out onto him. "Vulpix." She said cheerfully.

Bakura stared at the little fox Pokémon with wide eyes. He was a little burnt and a strand of hair was still burning slightly.

Atem burst into laughter.

Bakura glared at him. "_Funny_ Pharaoh." He snapped. He looked at Vulpix and snickered slightly. He licked his finger and put out the little fire. "Still pretty cute."

Ra jumped into Atem's arms and snuggled up to him.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Ash as he and Misty ran up to the Pharaoh and the Thief.

"Oh!" Misty cried when she saw Vulpix and Ra. "Bakura! Atem! You've got such adorable Pokémon with you!"

Bakura and Atem sweat dropped as they blushed. "Th-Thank you?" They muttered.

The others came out—Joey and Tristan carrying Dialga's tablet and Seto and Shika were with them—of the building. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea to head back to the Kaiba mansion. Shika sent out Tatsu and said that it would be a good idea for him to carry the tablet.

Joey sent out the blue Dragon/Flying type that had red wings. It intimidated poor Tatsu, who tried to hide behind his Trainer.

"That's a Salamence." Shika said. "How did you get it?"

Yugi rubbed the spot where the pokéball hit his head. "A pokéball fell, clunked me on the head, Salamence popped out, and claimed Joey." He answered—the whole explanation being the clip note version.

"Are they really _that_ hard?" Asked Bakura

Shika took out Tatsu's pokéball. "You wanna feel against your head, so you can see for yourself?"

Bakura shook his head. "No thanks."

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well, that worked out pretty ok…I guess. Giovanni lost the battle, now it's just up to everyone to make sure that he doesn't bother anyone anymore. I know it's ironic that Bakura gets a Vulpix. Most of you people probably expected a Haunter or some sort of Ghost type. ^^ Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter: 16**

**Kaiba mansion**

Palkia's tablet and Dialga's tablet sat side-by-side and they were glowing.

"After this," Shika muttered, "you guys need to find something to do with the tablets."

"Send them back to the museum." Suggested Bakura, which surprised everyone. Then he quickly added in defense, "Just because I'm a thief, doesn't mean anything."

"What about these guys?" Joey asked as he pointed to Ra, Vulpix, Minun, and Salamence. "We can't just keep these guys. We don't even know how to feed them, much less make sure that they stay fed."

"Bring them back with us, I guess." Sabrina muttered.

Minun jumped into Seto's arms. Ra flew into Atem's arms. Vulpix leapt into Bakura's arms. Salamence toppled Joey down to the floor. It was plain to see that none of them wanted to leave.

Sabrina sighed, "They don't want to leave."

"I guess I don't either." Misty announced. "I spent several months here, I started to like this life."

Ash looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "But what about your sisters?" He reminded. "They actually told me that they really miss you."

Misty's eyes moistened. "I know…but…"

Joey managed to free himself from Salamence. "Didn't Yugi tell you that family is more important than anything?"

A tear slid down Misty's cheek.

Even Bakura knew that family was more important—he was shared a body with Ryou for a time, plus he remembered his family.

"Ok. I guess I was getting a little selfish." Misty said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sabrina told her as she patted the redhead's back slightly. "Its just part of being human." She smiled. "I got selfish with practicing my psychic powers and it made me heartless for a real long time."

Kali and Shika tensed. It was obvious that they could sense something that they didn't like. They jumped between Mokuba and Seto and the attackers.

Everyone turned around now. "That's not good." Joey muttered.

There stood Giovanni. "Going somewhere?" He hissed.

Kali, Mokuba, Shika, and Seto got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly a portal opened and was about to suck in everything that wasn't bolted down.

Salamence kept Joey from getting sucked in. Tatsu held the Nakamura sisters and the Kaiba brothers before they all got blown away. Téa and Tristan clung to dear life to Salamence. Sabrina used her psychic powers to keep herself, Ash, and Misty anchored to the ground. The only ones that weren't being held by someone or something were Yugi, Atem, and Bakura.

"Go Ivy!" Kali shouted as she sent out her Ivysaur. "Use Vine Whip to help those 3!"

Ivy appeared, used Vine Whip to wrap one vine around Yugi, Atem, and Bakura, and the other to cling to something that was heavy.

Giovanni was sucked in and the portal quickly closed.

- - - - - - - -

Everyone fell to the floor. "Could you tell Ivy to let go now?" Bakura asked. "This is a little too close for comfort."

"I agree." Atem complained.

Yugi sighed. "At least we're still here." He pointed out.

Kali giggled. "Ok Ivy." She said. "You can let go now. We're in the clear."

Ivy complied, strolled to Kali, and rubbed her head against her Trainer's leg.

The young Nakamura giggled and returned her Ivysaur. "Is everyone ok?" She asked.

"A little winded." Téa answered. "But I think we should be ok."

"I just wonder why that happened." Shika muttered. "That wasn't the portal home."

"Maybe to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura joked.

"Hopefully." Atem agreed, not exactly liking the joke. "He probably went to some sort of void where he can't cause any more harm."

"And that means Viridian City needs a new Gym Leader." Sabrina announced. She looked at Shika. "Maybe you should take it over."

Shika pointed to herself and Sabrina nodded a reply. "But the League wouldn't accept me as the new Gym Leader." She protested.

"You were raised by Giovanni." Sabrina reminded. "By right, you get the Viridian City Gym." She winked with a smile. "And I might be able to pull a few strings to make the League understand."

"What about Team Rocket?" Kali asked.

"Let them die out." Sabrina replied. "Hopefully, all the other nodded a reply. "But the League wouldn't accept me as the new Gym Leader." She protested.

"You were raised by Giovanni." Sabrina reminded. "By right, you get the Viridian City Gym." She winked with a smile. "And I might be able to pull a few strings to make the League understand."

"What about Team Rocket?" Kali asked.

"Let them die out." Sabrina replied. "Hopefully, all the other Teams do too." She looked at the tablets. "Can we go home now?"

Another portal opened, sucking in the air around it, but it wasn't trying to suck in everything around it.

Kali and Mokuba quickly hugged. Shika and Seto shook hands—obviously not wanting to hug. Once everyone was finished saying goodbye, Ash, Misty, Sabrina, Kali, and Shika left. When the portal closed Mokuba was the first to speak. "I miss Kali!" He sobbed, which made the others have sweat drops.

Mokuba had a reason—sort of—to act this way. Kali and him really got along more than anyone. They were a lot alike and they weren't embarrassed or insulted to admit it.

Yugi missed Misty because she was like a sister he never had. He liked Ash as a friend and missed him too.

Bakura had to admit, despite Shika's Kaiba-like attitude he did like her. For one, she kicked his ass, two, she intimidated him, and three, she didn't complain about the "date" they went on.

Everyone hoped they made it home safely and that their lives would get back to normal soon. Unfortunately, Atem and Bakura couldn't get back to where they were supposed to be in the first place. That didn't exactly matter as much to them because it didn't matter.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well, I will throw in an epilogue for the Pokémon World just so that some people know what happened to Shika Nakamura, Kali, Nakamura, Ash Ketchum, Misty, and Sabrina. ^^; I don't want to leave them out. Can you blame me?

Please review.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Pokémon World; Pallet Town**

Ash took a deep breath and sighed as he and his buddy Pikachu sat next to each other. "It feels good to be home." He told Pikachu. "And who would have thought my dad was actually an archeologist Egyptian from Yugi's world." He smiled. "That's pretty cool. Don't you think, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu." He answered with a smile.

Mrs. Ketchum walked up to him with a bright smile on her face. "Hello honey." She said.

Ash looked at his mother. "Hey mom." He replied. "Can I ask you something about dad?"

Mrs. Ketchum nodded and sat down next to him.

"Did you really care about him?" Ash asked.

Mrs. Ketchum blushed. "I loved your father very much. He was such a sweet man and adventurous. You are a lot like him, Ash."

Ash smiled widely. "Really?"

Mrs. Ketchum nodded.

- - - -

**Pokémon World; Saffron City**

Sabrina stretched as she yawned. She threw on a different set of clothes—white shirt, dark pants, and heeled shoes. She out of her room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"No strange dreams?" Her mother asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Not lately." She answered. "May I help?"

Mom nodded. "Feel free." She replied.

Sabrina helped her mother make breakfast. "I'm glad Saffron City, Viridian City, and Pallet Town are finally back on their feet." She muttered. "I'm also glad Viridian City has a new Gym Leader."

"Who?"

Sabrina smiled. "Shika Nakamura. Her sister, Kali Nakamura, runs it when she's not present." _Very much like Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba._ She thought. _All 4 defeated their stepfathers…who turned out to be the same person in the end._

"I heard everyone of Team Rocket is out of work."

"Um…not everyone. Jessie, James, and Meowth got a job."

"Where?"

Sabrina giggled as she flipped the bacon. "Cleaning the Viridian City Gym floors at night. Shika is actually paying them for it, as long as they don't cause any trouble. Surprisingly, they haven't caused any trouble."

Mom smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

- - - - - - - -

**Pokémon World; Viridian City**

Shika sighed and stretched. Her long, raven black hair was a mess, but she was going to brush it later. "I'm glad Sabrina pulled a few strings with the League…with some help from Lance." She muttered. She got out of bed, threw on her white t-shirt, blue jeans, tennies, and black belt with her six pokéballs attached to it. Once she got out of her bedroom she headed to her sister's room.

Kali woke up when her big sister shook her. She looked up at Shika with her deep, emerald green eyes. "Morning Shika." She whispered.

"Morning." She replied. "Get up so you can go to school. I'll make you breakfast."

"Pancakes?"

Shika nodded.

Kali sat up. Her short, raven black hair was a mess. "Chocolate chip?"

"Hmm…ok. Chocolate chip hotcakes it is."

Kali shot out of bed and Shika left her room so she could get dressed.

Shika's deep, emerald green eyes seemed somewhat softer than they were several weeks ago. She brushed out all the knots and tangles in her hair and went to cook breakfast.

Breakfast was almost ready when Kali bounded into the kitchen. She set the table in the dining room. Once breakfast was done, she and Shika ate and talked.

After breakfast, they cleaned up their plates and put them away. Kali grabbed her backpack and hurried off to school for the club had a meeting even though it was Sunday. Shika went to the Viridian City Gym because she had a Pokémon battle with a young challenger.

Shika almost jumped out of her skin when Jessie, James, and Meowth ran up to her—wearing cleaning uniforms and carrying mops—and they beamed, "All done Miss Gym Leader!"

Shika looked at the battlefield and smiled brightly. "You guys did a great job." She complimented. "Today you get your paychecks, correct?"

The trio nodded.

"Excuse me." A small voice whispered. "I'm here for my battle with the Gym Leader."

Shika turned around and saw a boy around 10. She nodded understanding and said, "I'm ready, but I need to pay these 3 first. Can you wait just a little longer?"

The boy's indigo eyes gleamed. He nodded a reply.

Shika turned to Jessie, James, and Meowth. She took out their paychecks and handed the money over. "Just don't spend it all in one place, kay?" She teased with a wink.

The trio nodded as they took their checks and hurried off.

Shika walked up to the boy. "You ready?" She beamed.

- - - - - - - -

**Yu-Gi-Oh World; Domino City**

Seto typed at his computer at Kaiba Corp. and began to wonder how Shika and Kali were doing.

Mokuba constantly reminded his brother that he liked Kali.

He didn't want to admit it, but he did miss Shika. He found it a little irritating to have an argument with her that just went around in circles, which was the main reason why he missed her—Shika was someone to fight with.

Seto smiled slightly.

Little Minun—now named Energizer by Mokuba—jumped into the CEO's lap and settled down. He let loose harmless static making the brunet's hair stand up.

Seto sighed and smoothed out his hair. He patted Energizer's head briefly and went back to work.

- - - -

Atem sat with Ra, his little Natu, in his lap. He didn't mind having the little Psychic bird with him anymore. In fact, he often let Ra play with Energizer, Bakura's Vulpix—now named Anala thanks to Ryou—and Joey's Salamence, who was named Tatsuo.

It was easy to keep Ra fed since he was so small. Shika had told them that Pokémon were also good pets, but it was best that no one else knew about them. She had given them recipes and pointed out that the ingredients could be found in almost any kitchen. She had also told Joey to let Salamence go hunting around the mountains every now and then.

Ra nuzzled Atem's arm and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The Pharaoh gently ran his hand over Ra's head and sighed.

- - - - - - - -

Bakura flopped onto the couch and got comfortable. He felt Anala land into his lap and fall asleep. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He couldn't believe that it was several weeks ago when Shika, Kali, Ash, Misty, and Sabrina went back to their home world.

Ryou liked Vulpix and found her adorable. He named her Anala and told the Thief that he liked the name. He laughed when Thief Bakura wanted to give the fox Pokémon a different name, but won the argument in the end.

The thief placed his hand on Anala's back and drifted to sleep.

- - - -

Joey rode on Tatsuo's back through the sky. He was surprised to find that it was soothing and very fun. He wasn't exactly used to Dragon Pokémon at first, but he loved his Salamence now after several weeks of training.

No one knew about these creature's existance, which was good. Everyone agreed it was best to keep them a secret no matter what. Of course, the CEO had used Energizer as a little companion in his new game and anyone who played it would never know that it was really a Pokémon.

Once Joey and Tatsuo landed, the blond returned his Salamence to his pokéball and headed into his apartment. Everything would get better for the whole gang. No one would forget Ash, Misty, Sabrina, Shika, and Kali for as long as they lived.

* * *

**dragonchild247:** Well, this might have been a bad epilogue but it was supposed to slow down. Plus! Everyone who was thought to have been dead, didn't really die! Well, except Giovanni who's trapped in another dimension where he can cause no more harm to anyone. Hope you enjoyed the story and please review.


End file.
